My version of Tempted
by JadeeXbooks
Summary: My version of Tempted, DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU READ MY VERSION OF HUNTED! :D :D :D :D :D Zoey escaped the girls and Kalona last time, but are they back for more?... And please dont copy this story!
1. Chapter 1

**OMG EVERYONE!!!! my second book!!! :D :D :D Im soooo happy for a new advenure!!!!! Make sure if you read this story you have read my version of hunted first :D :D And disclaimer: I dont own the characters except the ones i made up ect. :D**

**Please dont copy my story and claim it as yours XD! Enjoy the first chappie!!!....**

_Zoey_

It has been three weeks since my brush with death. Now, here I was, _finally_ walking without a wheel chair.

I was now High priestess of Tulsa House of Night, have the best friends I could ever want, and the best, most loving, strong, caring, hot, sexy, sweet, kind, wonderful warrior boyfriend in the world.

Did I mention he said he loved me?

The sentence made a thrill shoot through me. He loves me, he loves me, he loves me, he loves me! And he happened to be lying right next to me, looking as perfect as a god, well goddess in my case.

We were in our _huge _new bed in our new room fit for royalty that came with my title as high priestess. I was lying in his strong arms, snuggled up and cosy feeling safe from the world in them. Safe from Trinity, Domino and Kalona, none of which have been sighted since the night of their disappearance which made me a little edgy.

Stark stirred and I looked up to see his milk chocolate brown eyes sleepily look down at me. His blonde hair was ruffled and completely bed-head but I loved it, it made him look hot and cute. To add the emphasis on his hotness he had no top on, just boxers. His perfect chest was.... ughh my mouth watered.

He laughed, "Your beginning to drool, mind you I can't say that cause so am I. Morning gorgeous. How's your leg today?"

I wiggled it, "Fine, not even a little stiff." I beamed smiling at him.

"Well, I guess it's time for that date I promised you." He smiled and gave me a small kiss.

"Mmm, I guess it is," I said around the kiss. He'd promised to take me on a date three weeks ago when Cyrus, Trinity and Domino had almost killed me. Stark had killed Cyrus but the other two got away.

We were enjoying our little moment when our new friends decided to crash. Shane has cute messy blond hair and was huge, bigger than Stark but smaller than Darius, Travis has the same hair but is smaller and shyer but when you get to know him he's loud too, his non-identical twin Rusty is the same size as him but has a rusty colour hair, (hence the name) and they both have an accent like Stevie Rae's. Felix has short brown hair and is huge like Shane, and Ash has short ash blond hair and is the smallest of the group of them but bigger than all the girls. And right now they were charging through our door.

They made us jump as they ran towards us making a sound that sounded like 'arghhhhhhhhh'. They were obviously aiming for Stark so I moved back a little, I tried to move as fast as I could because they moved at lightning speed.

I was leant a few inches away from Stark now and they crashed into him, Shane first. They rugby tackled so he crashed backwards on the bed and piled on him. I laughed their childish ways, boys will be boys.

Stark was laughing and trying to break free from them and they all rolled off the bed onto the floor with a thud.

I laughed along with them as Stark stood up and sat back on the bed pulling me into his lap, probably so nobody would get him again but I was comfy anyway.

They all stood up and Shane was the first to talk, "Morning Z, how are you? Did we ruin your little moment?" He smiled mockingly.

I narrowed my eyes playfully, "Morning _Shane_, yes I'm fine and yes you ruined our moment."

He grinned, "Good, save it for when you're _alone_."

"We _were _alone." I retorted still playfully glaring.

He held up his hands, "Hey honey, we were only following orders." He smiled.

I raised an eyebrow, "And whose orders may they be?" I asked.

"The girls, they said go wake up Stark and Z and tell Stark to go away but Z stay there. They are—" Ash said but Shane interrupted him by getting him in a head lock.

Ash's head was now under Shanes arm and he was trying to break free from the steel band of muscle. I had to laugh watching the struggle, as I said before Ash was the smallest and Shane the biggest, the odds of Ash getting free were severely low.

"They said don't tell her why cause she'd freak out, so shut up short stuff." Shane laughed.

"Arghh, get off you dick!" Ash shouted.

We laughed, "What was that?" Shane said. "What did you just call me?" I saw him smirk thinking what he was about to do.

I rolled my eyes at him. "I said get off you dick!" Ash repeated.

Shane rubbed his knuckles in Ash's hair causing it to ruffle up more. "Arrhhh!" Ash exclaimed in annoyance and chuckled.

Everyone laughed as Shane carried on then paused, "Take it back." He said.

"No!" Ash laughed and Shane carried on.

"Come on guys, Stark too, lets leave this lady alone. Or face the girls." Travis said in his southern-fied voice.

Everyone immediately head towards the door, Shane did so with Ash's head still under his arm.

"Wait!" I called, "Don't leave! What are they gonna do?!" I exclaimed.

They ignored me just saying their byes as I sat hopeless on the bed. Stark was last out and popped his head around the door to say, "We'll talk soon, love you." He smiled.

"Love you too," I told him returning the smile.

He was yanked behind the door and I laughed. Felix's head appeared there now, "Later Z." He said.

I smiled at him and shook my head slowly, closing my eyes. The door shut gently and I fell back on my gigantic bed looking at my roof that had carved patterns in.

I closed my eyes, dreading what my friends were planning to do to me when the door re-opened.

"Z!" Stevie Rae shouted making me jump out of my skin. My eyes flew open and I felt several points on the bed bounce with impact as people sat on my bed.

I sat up and shuffled back so my back was against the wall, and I was sat on mine and Stark's pillows. "What's up?" I asked glancing around at excited faces.

Aphrodite, Shaunee, Erin, Stevie Rae, Cherry, Kim, Meg, Decima, Marley, Bailey, Hazel, Candy and even Damien were perched on my bed bouncing with anticipation.

"Well, we sorta overheard you say," Stevie Rae started.

"That Stark was taking you on a date!" Shaunee finished.

"So we thought you need to look hot," Erin joined in.

"And, Z honey, we are here to help," Damien explained.

"I already told the boys to sort out Stark." Kim informed me.

I raised my eyebrows, "Oh goddess." I rolled my eyes.

"Complain all you want, you're not getting out of a chance for me to give someone a make-over." Aphrodite's tone dared me to try.

I hung my head, "Fine." I said, "But where are we even going?" I asked, "We haven't even talked about it yet."

"You're going to this nice Italian restaurant I went to with my mum and dad and some of his work people. The meeting its self bored me to hell, but the restaurant food was good." Aphrodite said.

"I can't pay to go there!" I piped.

"It's not expensive, anyway Stark's paying." Aphrodite said.

"We can't expect Stark to pay for this!" I told them.

"Chill Z, Stark's good money wise. He's famous, he won some money from the summer games last year. He's practically rich for a few months." Erin said.

I sighed, obviously I wasn't getting out of it.

When I didn't answer they beamed, "Yay! Make-up time!" Kim said excitedly.

They all set in motion, going in and out the door carrying bags of clothes and boxes of make-up. Aphrodite brought in one of those wooden things you get changed behind, goddess only knows where from.

I tried on about 100 different outfits before they settled for one. When they did I was seated on a high make-up chair and they did up my face while others did my hair.

The girls gentle fingers through my hair felt nice and relaxed me.

"Wala! Finished!" Kim said.

"Oh my goddess we are geniuses!" Aphrodite said.

The twins high fived each other and everyone else smiled delightfully at me. Damien said, "Oh, Z hon you look beautiful!"

"Thanks guys." I smiled and stood to walk into the corner of the room to look in the full length mirror.

I stood in front of it and gasped under my breath. I had a floor length midnight blue dress on that clung to my body showing off my curves gently. It had sparkling sliver threaded through it making it look stunning. It had a slit at either side of my hip travelling from just above my knee to the floor. It was strapless and just under my arms to zip up at the back. On my feet I wore black stilettos that had lace criss-crossed up my legs to just below my knee. My black hair was up in a clip and I had a few little curls around my face where the hair was too short to tie back. My make-up was eyeliner and clear lip gloss and other stuff, it looked hot.

I had a necklace with a singular diamond on it that matched my small earrings.

I trailed my hands down my dress. "Oh," I breathed. "Thank-you guys, so much." I smiled at them.

"Our pleasure. Ooh! Stark's on his way, best be off!" Stevie Rae said, "Later Z, good luck!"

It was followed by lots of byes as they left me alone in my room.

I breathed out a deep breath. Then there was a small knock and the door opened.

Stark appeared, in a jacket with a white shirt underneath which had the top two buttons un buttoned, enough to make any girl drool. His hair was its messy hot look and his big chocolate brown eyes were shinning. He had jeans on too.

His breath hitched when he saw me and his mouth dropped open making me blush.

"Wow," He breathed, trailing his eyes down my body staring longer in some places more than others. "You look- amazing!"

My blush deepened, "Your not too bad yourself." I smiled.

"Yeah well, let's go my beauty," He held out his hand and I reached out to take it.

We walked out the building with lots of students eyes on us. Their eyes widened when they took us in. We reached the main gates and walked out, the night was just beginning and perfectly warm and starry.

Outside the gates was a limousine, on the back end were the words in smallish letters 'House of Night limo's'. It was deep black and shiny.

I gasped, "Wow!" I smiled and Stark squeezed my hand and opened my door.I stepped inside and sat on one of the long seats.

"This is the best first-date ever!" I laughed.

"Only the best for you," Stark replied giving me a kiss.

The journey wasn't too long because the driver knew where he was going. When we reached our destination I couldn't tell because the windows were blanked out, the driver opened our door and helped me out.

"Thank you," I told him.

"You're welcome priestess," He replied.

The restaurant was, well, _fancy._ Absolutely amazing! We walked through the glass doors and was greeted by an excited waitress, she obviously liked the look of Stark. Could she not see me here? Now I know how Bella from 'Twilight' feels.

**Hey how was the first chappie?? :D :D :D Hope you enjoyed... i'll upload as soon as I can!! xxx **

**lurrvvvvv JadeeXbooks :D :D :D :D :D :D XoXoXoX**

**~Jade~**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE DATE!!! Aww it's a sweet chappie :D The next chapter I'm uploading is gonna be too... :D :D :D hahaha! Thanks for my first reviewers :D :D I hope you enjoy this Stoey filled chappie!!! :D :D :D xoxoXoXoxOxOXOXOX :D xD xx**

**JadeeXbooks :D :D XoXoX :D xD xx**

_Zoey_

We were seated in a private booth posh people use. The place was a warm tan colour, rustic look, with stone bricks in parts. It was candle lit and beautifully set out.

The waitress didn't suit the place. She had typically bright blond hair, enough make-up to paint a picture with, and a smile plastered on especially for Stark. She wasn't pretty but it took a lot of looking to figure it out. To a boy she would be. We had covered our marks so we didn't freak out the restaurant people.

She pulled back Starks chair and he sat down ignoring, to my relief, her flirtatious smile. She didn't bother pulling out _my _chair.

"You have a separate desserts menu for after your meal, and the drinks are shown at the back of your mains menu. The soup of the day is onion and parmesan and the specials menu is written on the black board up there." The waitresses' excited voice said as she pointed to the black board with fancy chalk writing on for the specials. It was hung above the stone, open fireplace.

"If you need anything just call me," She said, tactfully aiming that at Stark.

"Thanks," He smiled at her and she turned away, his smile changed to mocking her with a 'what the hell face', I laughed.

"Wow, this is, really awesome. Stark you didn't have to bring me _here_." I put my hand over his.

"I know I didn't, but I want to. I love you, you deserve the best." He smiled and moved his hand so mine was under his and his fingers stroked mine caressingly. I smiled.

Since he could feel what I felt he knew how to make me happy, he smiled feeling that it did.

The eager waitress came back after probably telling her fellow waitresses about Starks hotness. She'd only been gone ten seconds, "Have you decided on your drinks?" She asked politely, to Stark. She didn't seem to be talking to me.

"Z?" Stark asked me giving me a wink. His feelings were getting giddy at something he planned to do.

"Erm," I quickly glanced at the menu, wine, wine, wine, beer, wine, an endless list of wine. That would be good if it was blood laced. "Could I have a glass of Pio Cesare red wine please?" I didn't know what it was but all wine basically tastes the same in my world.

"Yeah," She said un-enthusiastically and write it down on a pad. That changed when she faced Stark though, "Sir?" She asked.

Stark sensed my distress at the rude waitress, she was flirting with _my _boyfriend, ignoring me to make me feel worse, and doing this all in front of me. He smirked at me, he was giddy from planning to do something. But what? It seemed to be amusing him. Then I realised what he was about to do and it caused me to struggle hard to contain my giggles.

"Yes, errrr, could I have..." He pondered over the menu. "You don't have anything with blood in do you? Me and my mate here like it laced with our wine." Then he reached up to his forehead and with the back of his hand he wiped off the concealer I used to cover it up.

The waitress's mouth gaped open and her heart rate sped a little, I read this through Starks mind. But then her shock turned to smugness as she said, "You're not really a vamp, nice try. A vamp's marks are blue." She giggled flirting still. "I'm blond but I'm not dumb." She smiled and battered her eyelashes.

She doesn't know how dumb she is.

Stark pretended to laugh but then stopped to look at me with one eyebrow raised. I smiled and wiped off my concealer too. Her laughter stopped as she watched me. I wiped it off my arms, chest, face, hands, everywhere I could reach. But I couldn't reach my back... "Stark my hot warrior, please will you assist me in wiping it off my back?" I asked smiling at the waitress.

"Of course priestess," He replied. He walked around at the speed of lightning and wiped it off, he was sat down again and smiling at the waitress in 3 seconds.

I smiled at her too as her face turned full of fear and regret. She screamed and dropped her pad bringing our table to the attention of everyone in the room.

The manager burst out of the office door, he was smallish, chubby and balding with a suit on with the top button undone. He looked Italian by the coppery shine to his skin colour. Me and Stark pretended to pull appalled faces.

"Danielle!" The manager said in Italian accented English. "My office!" He sounded furious, well this _was _a rich persons restaurant, it was a nice posh atmosphere. Well it was.

She turned red and shakily walked over into the office. The manager walked to our table then noticed our marks. His eyes widened at our marks strangeness, his red, I had extremely lots, but he carried on.

He took a hankie-chief from his pocket and wiped his forehead. "I apologise sir, ma'am. She will be dealt with," translation, she will be fired. _Result!_

"And as for you, I am sincerely upset at this disturbance, this meal is free, as well you will receive voucher saying 50% off your next meals here." He smiled.

We both smiled back, "That's okay sir, we'll be leaving now anyway." Stark said still smiling politely.

I looked at him and he smiled. I raised my eyebrow. "Thank you sir," I said to the manager, "I'm sorry for the trouble." We stood and smiled.

"Oh no! It's good! It's good! But please, at least take this voucher, I apologise again." He took one out of his pocket for two people and handed it to Stark. "Sir," he said and they shook hands. Stark was acting so posh, I smiled and pressed my lips together to prevent laughing.

"Madam," He said ad kissed my hand. I smiled and we left the place.

I laughed, "Where are we going now?" I asked as Stark picked me up bridal style and raced down the steps to where our glorious limo still sat.

He laughed too, "I'm gonna take you somewhere," Was all he said.

The driver saw us suddenly appear and climbed out to open our door. He was gray and wore a suit. Stark ducked his head, still carrying me, through the door and sat me on his lap on the sleek black leather seat.

I was still giggling as Stark pressed a button which made a black barrier go up between us and our driver.

He kissed my lips gently before picking up a black phone, "Hey urm, could you take us too..." He said the location real quietly and made me cover my ears. "Ok, thanks." He put down the phone and his lips found my neck.

"Mmm..." I moaned. Delighted with my response he trailed kisses along my shoulder, down my arm to my hand where he placed a delicate kiss. He looked up at me, he was now kneeling on the floor in front of me. "I love you so much Zoey Redbird." He smiled a small smile full of true love.

"I love you more Stark," I smiled back and suddenly leaped on him causing us to be lying on the limo's carpeted floor, the lighting was quite dim in here so I think the colour was black.

We laughed, "Hey!" He said rolling so he lay on top of me. When we stopped laughing he said, "That's just not possible, you see," He shook his head, he opened his mouth to say something but I pressed my lips against his fast.

The kiss was heated, full of passion, sweet but amazing.

His hand trailed down to the bottom of my dress and he pulled it up to my waist. His hands then travelled up my stomach going up until they reached the tip of my bra. I moaned into his mouth.

His hands moved back down my stomach to my panties and he pulled them down slightly. Still kissing me he unclasped his trousers and showed me the true meaning of love.

After a few minutes we were panting. His pants were on and his zipped them up again and pulled my dress down. He placed his arm under me and lifted me so I was lying on the leather, soft, chair.

He snuck beside me and put his arm over me so I wouldn't fall off the edge, the chair was large for a car though so I was okay, but I didn't want his arm gone. It felt too comforting to be removed. We were now lying, facing each other, looking into each other's eyes, listening to each other's breathing as it calmed.

We it seemed reasonable I spoke, "So, where are you taking me?" I smiled.

His smiled cockily, "That is a secret."

"Aww please!" I pouted.

"Nope. I won't give in." I gave him the cutest, saddest look I could. "What?! Aww no you can't do that to me! No fair!" He squeezed his eyes shut with a smile to avoid my face, it must be working.

I laughed breaking my puppy dog face. "Fine." I frowned.

He laughed and gently smoothed my forehead peacefully. He sighed, "You're so beautiful. Have I ever told you that?" He smirked.

I closed my eyes, his gentle touch relaxed me, "Many of times." I smiled and opened my eyes to kiss him again slowly. He moaned wanting to go further, again, but kept under control.

I smiled and laughed at him gently. "What? It's not my fault you're so damn hot." I giggled and looked into his eyes, "What's your family like Stark?" I asked curious suddenly.

He raised his eyebrows, "Random question but my mum is a big, red-haired lady, a little smaller than me, and she's very kind to people. She's from Oklahoma so has the accent and everything, you'd get along well. She's gotta big heart." He smiled. "My dad died when I was young, I don't remember him much but he was an okie too. I have a little brother and two little sisters, Nash, Maggie and Rose. My mum married a guy called Jerome about three years ago, he's okay, I hope he's looking after my mama." He finished with a kind smile.

I grinned, "Where's your accent then honey?" I asked.

"In the back of my mind. Where it will stay. I didn't grow up in Oklahoma though remember? I lived in Chicago most my life, but my accent comes from my mum. But I speak like this to everyone." He grinned back and kissed me once more.

He pulled back and grinned excitedly like a little boy with a new toy, his eyes literally shined. "Hey! You wanna meet them?! They don't even know about you! I haven't seen them in... _Ages!_" His beautiful brown eyes bore into mine.

I smiled, "I'd love to meet your _mama_." I giggled, "But you really don't wanna meet mine. They're awful. My mum married a church dude..."

He stopped me, "You don't have to say no more, church guy. Got it." He smiled.

"Yeah, he's converted my mother against me, my sisters just a plain whore. Ooh! You haven't met my grandma have you!" I exclaimed. Gran was now living back at her lavender farm where I grew up. The kind nun sister Mary-Angela checked up on her once a day and gave her company. I _needed_to see my gran, soon.

"Nope I haven't, I've heard lots about her though. And I'd love to meet her." He smiled warming up my heart.

"Yay!" I gave him a kiss and snuggled into his chest.

He kissed my head and let out a deep breath of contempt.

A few minutes later he shook me gently from my relaxed dreaming, I wasn't asleep but not awake fully either.

"My lady, we have arrived." He kissed my hair.

I turned my head to meet his lips gently and then sat up. We stood and righted ourselves when the door opened I stepped outside, one of my hands holding Starks behind me. It was now dark, but it was lit by the full moon and stars that where twinkling beautifully.

I gasped as I looked around.

**Ooooh! Where has he taken her?! Aww loved writting this chappie! You like it?? :D :D xD XoX :D xx**

**Lurrvvvv JadeeXbooks :D XoXoX :D xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!! sorry for not uploading in a while :D :D :D But I hope this chapter makes up for it :D Please do my poll! Thx :D enjoy my chapter!!**

_Zoey_

I had exited the limo into the most beautiful place I'd ever seen. I was stood on small hill, at the bottom was white sand lit by the moonlight and a huge lake. On the left side of the lake was a huge wood and on the right was a corn field. In the middle of the lake, a distance far enough to swim was an island, it would take about half an our to walk along its length. It was covered in tropical trees, too thick for me to see in.

My mouth dropped open, "wow," was all I could say.

"I know," Stark replied putting his head on my shoulder and circling his arms around my waist. The driver drove off so I turned my head to see where. Stark said, "I told him to come back in about two hours." He smiled taking my hand and pulling me against him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and said cheekily, "So what shall we do for these two hours?" And smiled.

"Whatever you wish my beauty," He smiled and bent down to kiss my lips passionately, desire filled me, hunger for him raced through my veins. He moaned causing me to shiver with pleasure as his hands drifted down my back, to my waist, to my butt. I moaned once again, causing him to excite even more. Our kissing heated but he suddenly pulled away and knelt down to remove my stilettos. They were really starting to hurt now so my feet started to hurt no so I was glad when they were gone. My feet felt relaxed now as he placed the shoes on the ground. He pulled my dress up to my waist so he could pick me up with my legs wrapped around his hips. He kissed me and said, "I really do love this dress," One of his hands drew up my back to my neck. He kissed me again, "And your lips," he whispered. He moved his hand that was at the back of my neck to my front travelling up my stomach, "and your body," he breathed and kissed me again. He set me down carefully, and reluctantly I felt through our connection.

I pulled off my dress revealing my expensive lingerie Aphrodite had forced upon me. His eyes widened as he appreciated it. "Wow," He chocked making me smile and blush. He pulled off his shirt, shoes, trousers, and jacket. I smiled cheekily and turned to run onto the sand. I laughed as my feet ran through the soft sand, he caught up fast but didn't stop, just whisked me up gently so he was carrying me bridal style. I giggled and he laughed. I kissed him, "Wanna swim my lady?" he asked in a voice that seemed husky with desire.

"I do my most beautiful warrior," I answered and laughed as he ran, at the speed of lightning into the water, it wasn't hot nor cold, but perfectly warm. The moonlight shone on the gentle ripples of water. We were far enough in that it was up to Starks shoulders, my legs were wrapped around his waist though so I wasn't drowning.

"I love you." I whispered with my forehead against his.

"As I love you," He replied smiling before ducking us both under the dark water for two seconds. He laughed when we got back up, and I did too. He reached around to my hair clip and let my hair fall loose. He ran his fingers through my wet hair so it hung around my shoulders. His clung to his face making him look super hot.

"Lets swim," he said, I released my legs from his waist while we swam. After ten minutes of swimming and playing around in the water I suggested, "Hey, let's swim out to that island, it looks deserted."

"Ok, sounds _fun_. Race ya!" He smiled and ducked under the water so I couldn't see him.

I laughed and swam for the island, there was no _way_ on this earth I could beat him. He suddenly popped up out of the water in front of me, "Slow coach, jump on my back, we'll get there faster." He smirked as I climbed on.

I held on tight, Stark wouldn't allow me to get hurt though, and his arms pressed me against his back. I liked that a lot.

I was startled when he set off at and inhuman speed towards the island.

We arrived there in a matter of two minutes. He let me down and we walked onto the sand that surrounded the island. I took his hand and led him into our own private jungle. We were in there _quite _a while...

After our fun we were left breathless. "Oh no!" I gasped.

He shot up immediately, "What?! What is it?! Have I hurt you?!" He asked franticly.

I stared at him for a second then laughed, "No, no of course not. It's just our driver will be waiting! We're like... an hour late!" I smiled.

He looked relived, "Time flies when you're having fun." He quoted smiling bad boy.

I grinned, "Everyone will be wondering where we are. We best go." I stood up.

My hair was now just damp and slightly wavy because of it. I put my underwear back on. It was soaked and had sand in annoyingly.

"Let's," He held out his hand and I took it. It was about 1:00am now and would get light soon. He raced us back across the lake and up the hill giving me an adrenaline rush. We spotted the car but stopped to find and put on our clothes.

My hair wasn't neat now and I couldn't see my make-up though I hoped they had used water proof mascara. So I was sure the driver would see a difference.

He didn't comment though as w climbed back in the limo, me giggling away at nothing in particular.

Stark laughed at me and we sat down, exhausted.

He sighed, "How was the date?" He asked with his eyes shining.

"Best date ever!" I replied beaming at that truthful sentence.

He could tell I meant it through my feelings. He wrapped his arm around me and we drifted to sleep.

I walked though my dream, I was walking along a cliff side. Birds flew over head in a V shape, I was bare foot. I closed my eyes and breathed in a huge breath of sea air. The soft grass under my feet was cut short and was a bright, healthy green. I opened my eyes, I saw my hands out of the corner of my eye, and I looked at them to see my marks were outlined in red.

I smiled gently when I heard a free giggle sound through the air. One that sounded like a little girls. I smiled wider and spun around to see five children playing, Stark was with them.

There was a girl about 8, who was the eldest. She had beautiful red hair that curled in loose ringlets to her shoulders, her eyes were the exact colour of Starks, chocolate brown. The next was a boy, his hair was midnight black like mine but it was curly, his eyes were blue and he looked around 7 years old. Another boy looked about 6, he had a rich golden colour hair that was straight, and my hazel eyes. A girl who looked about 5 had slightly wavy hair to her waist that was the colour of Starks, golden brown. Her eyes were green, as bright as the grass under my feet. The last child was in the eldest's arms, she looked two, her hair was long enough to reach her chin and it was extremely curly, each ringlet was tight and fault less and the most perfect blonde. Her eyes were also my mix of green and brown. They all had purple crescents on their foreheads.

They all had one thing in common though, they were all magnificently beautiful. The prettiest children I had ever seen.

Stark looked as radiant and playful as ever as he ran to the black haired boy and lifted him into the air, the child giggled and Stark placed him on the floor to take the beautiful baby out of the red haired child's arms.

He jogged up to me being careful not to harm the baby. I laughed when he reached me with a glowing smile. His eyes were shinning when he said, _"Here's mummy, Jessie,"_ He cooed passing the girl to me.

These were my children. Mine and Starks. My face was glowing in the dream, lit up with my own happiness on display to the world. I spun the child around making her giggle in a high pitched voice. Stark watched with love in his eyes as he laughed gently. The other children were playing, _"Don't go near the edge!"_ I called as they moved a little closer. It was a very large drop into the sea.

"_We won't mama!"_ Called the little blonde boy.

"_Jazz! I'll race ya to mama!"_ Called the little golden blonde girl to the black haired boy called Jazz.

"_Can I too?"_ Asked the blonde boy.

"_Yeah can me and Dallas join in?"_ Asked the red haired girl.

"_Yes, three, two, one, GO!" _Shouted the girl and they set off for me, giggling as they went.

The first to touch my legs was Jazz, then the red haired girl, Dallas, then the golden brown haired girl.

They were all laughing away like children do. The baby in my arms, 'Jessie' we called her was bobbing up and down and failing her arms, joining in with the laughter. I wonder where the children got their curls. Must be Starks family.

I set Jessie down to observe my family. When they disappeared. I was suddenly controlling myself like I do in Kalona dreams, my eyes searched franticly for my family when I found Nyx.

"_Hello dear Zoeybird." _She said in her perfect tone.

"_Nyx! Are you really in my dream or am I dreaming you up?"_ I asked.

"_I am really here, I need to talk to you dear child." _She told me.

"_Oh well, okay." _I said upset that she'd ruined such a good dream.

She smiled, sensing my distress and weirdly knew why. _"Don't worry, you will see that dream again, if you choose the right paths."_ She said confusing me. She smiled again, _"This was not a dream, but a vision of the future. I showed you this to make you understand what you will give up if you choose a certain path." _She informed me to my amazement.

"_That- was- real?"_ I stuttered.

She nodded with a smile. _"Indeed it was dear one."_

My mouth opened and I fainted in the dream. I shot upright in my bed gasping.

Stark was laying beside me and woke up instantly. "What is it?! What's wrong?!" He asked shaking me slightly.

"Nothing, nothings- _wrong."_I whispered too surprised to speak.

He relaxed a little, "Then what was it? Kalona can't get in your dreams anymore, did you have a nightmare?" He asked pulling me into a hug against his bare chest.

I started crying with happiness. He pulled me back to look into my face. "Oh my goddess! What's wrong Z!" He wiped the tears from my eyes, his face deeply concerned.

"Nothing, nothings wrong. The complete opposite." I blubbered. "Nyx was in my dream, she showed me my future if I chose the right path. It wa- was- so amazing!" I smiled. "You and me were together walking on a cliff face and-and," I didn't know whether I should tell him about the beautiful children. "And, we had five beautiful children." I muttered so fast and quiet he didn't here.

"What? I can't hear you," He smiled.

"We had five beautiful children." I said louder then hid in his chest.

He didn't move, just froze. I couldn't see his face so I pulled back to look at it. His mouth was hung open, his eyes wide. Then it transformed from surprise to happiness, his mouth pulled into a huge grin and his eyes shined with excitement. He looked down at me, "Where gonna have _kids!_?" He shouted in his excitement.

I beamed with a grin to match his and nodded. He jumped out of bed and pulled me into his arms, and spun me around. I laughed at him.

I finished laughing then a question popped into my head. "Hey, who'd we get in here? We fell asleep in the limo didn't we? Or was that all a dream?" I asked.  
He smiled, "It was real, the driver woke me up to tell me we'd arrived. I carried you in." he said. I smiled at him and tiptoed up to kiss him sweetly. He chuckled, "Hey are you hungry?" He asked.

"Yeah, actually I am a little." I told him.

"Well let's go for breakfast." He smiled and led me to my closet. It was walk in and huge. Almost as big as my massive room. There were cupboards on each side and the back wall. It was everything a girl, especially one like Aphrodite and the twins, would want. But my clothes only filled one closet so I needed to shop.

I sighed, "Fancy shopping today?" I asked Stark. I had enough money to buy a lot of stuff now I was high priestess. They don't just pay you high amounts of respect.

"Whatever you wish my lady." He smiled.

I got changed into some jeans and long sleeved top which was white but didn't fall loose, it clung to me in a non-ho way.

Stark pulled my hand and walked me out onto a corridor. We were in our own building now, along with the red fledglings and blue fledglings that helped us in the tunnels. We walked down the hall and out into a kitchen/living room area, much like our old one except more grand.

I sat on a breakfast stool up to the counter side next to Stark. The twins were the first in, "Z!" they chorused running to meet me. I spun on my chair away from my count-chocola to smile at them.

"Morning twins." I said.

"How was it?!" Shaunee asked.

"What did you do?!" Erin continued.

I laughed, "We scared a waitress in the restaurant and left but Stark took me to a surprise place which was _really_ pretty and fun!" I smiled brightly then remembered Stark was sat next to me.

"Oh, that's so romantic!" Erin gushed.

Shaunee sighed, "Too bad we can't have him twin," She said looking forlorn.

"I know what you mean twin." Erin looked equally sad playfully.

We laughed when Aphrodite came in a demanded to know what we did with as much excitement as the twins. I explained it again.

"Anyway, we're going out," Not mentioning where because they wouldn't let me go without them, "So we'll cya later." I smiled, walked over to put my bowl in the dishwasher with Stark who was doing the same with his dish. Then we walked out saying our bye's.

It was just about dark outside so we walked out without a problem. We walked to my car, it was a cherry red convertible Ferrari, courtesy of the vampire council. Apparently a high priestess can't be seen in a car that's not expensive. I loved that bug.

I headed for the drivers door when Stark suddenly appeared there and opened it for me.

"My lady," He bowed. I giggled and climbed in. He was in the car next to me in a flash and held my hand as I pulled out of the car park onto the road.

I thought about what Nyx had shown me. I was determined to get that future. Stark _was_ going to be my husband, and _was_ going to be the father to my children. I _will_ choose the right path.

The one which doesn't include Kalona.

**Like?? :D :D I'm listening to 'Animal I have become' by Three days grace :D Anyone love that song like me?? :D :D :D XoX dont forget to do my poll!! :D :D :D xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Thx for the reviews!! I'm getting more wayyyyy faster than at the beginning of my first story! :D I luv ya'll sooo much, enjoy the chappie!!! :D :D :D :D xD :D :D :D xxxx**

**JadeeXbooks :D :D xD :D :D :D xx**

_Zoey_

We arrived at the mall in style. I parked up in the dark underground car park which was almost empty. Stark opened my door for me and helped me out. We walked up the stairs into the mall, we held hands as we went into different shops. We went into a store that was huge and full of awesome clothes.

I picked out lots of different items, I estimated about twenty altogether so went to the back of the room where the make-up section was and the fitting rooms.

Stark sat on a chair across from the fitting room I was in to wait for me.

"You can be the judge, tell me what looks good," I told him smirking.

"_You_ look good," He smiled his bad boy smile.

I smiled back cheekily and blew him a kiss before sliding the cloth door shut. I hung the hangers on a hook on the wall and started to change.

"Try on the black dress I picked out first!" He called over the cloth door.

The dress, it was too short to be called a dress in my opinion but reached just below my butt. It was black and tied around my neck , Stark obviously picked this one out for its revealing factors.

I sighed with a smile and pulled back the curtain, I was bare foot now because my shoes would look weird with this outfit, converse all stars. His eyes bulged.

"I look like a hooker," I scowled at him playfully.

"Yeah," He chocked, his voice was rough making me blush. "That was just to try on for my pleasure, I wouldn't want any other boy seeing you wearing that or they'd all be after you." He smiled playfully. "Maybe we should visit the nice French ligurae shop..." He smiled, his eyes glinting with desire.

I laughed, "Yeah, in a minute." I said while shutting the door again.

I kept 17 out of the 20 things I picked out. I paid and walked out the shop and across into the ligurae shop. Stark picked out some very... erm... playful underwear, very revealing, tiny pieces of cloth. I bought 5 sets, two black, one red, one white, and one dark almost black, blue.

I could of laughed at Starks face, I could tell he was picturing me in the cloths through his face. It didn't help I could feel what he does and read his mind.

'_Oh goddess I can't wait to get you home Z,'_ He told me through his mind.

I laughed out loud and the shop woman gave me a look that was clearly questioning my sanity.

We walked back out the shop. The mall was empty besides the teenagers who were messing around. The mall is open all night for vamps but the teenagers like to hang out here. We hadn't covered our marks up tonight not thinking people would really care.

The next shop was very popular, in the day time that is. Now there was the odd group of teens trying on clothes that didn't match for a laugh. Stark didn't feel bored I could tell.

"Why aren't you bored yet?" I asked.

He laughed, "Because you're with me," He smiled.

I smiled, "You're the best boyfriend, mate, warrior, person in the world you know that right?" I laughed.

"Yeah, I know." He smiled playfully. He put all my backs into one of his hands, he was carrying them for me like a gentlemen, and brought the other arm around my waist to bring me closer to him. I was pressed against his body, lips an inch away from each other when he whispered, "But you're the best girlfriend, mate, lady, priestess, person in the world you know that right?" He breathed against my lips and met them gently.

I was wrapped up in our moment, it was sweet, passionate, delicious, he did, truly the best kisses in he world. The teens around us started whooping and cheering making me smile against his lips.

I heard three pairs of heels click along the wooden floor. "Oh my god, if it isn't Zoey the bloodsucker." I heard a familiar high pitched voice laugh.

I turned to see Kayla, flanked by two girls, both of which were idiots and both had bleached blond hair. They were all smirking evilly. I could just tell they were planning to do something.

I turned from Stark who looked startled and confused. "Kayla, what do you want?" I said spitefully.

"Ooooh, someone woke up in the wrong side of the bed this morning." She then noticed Stark. Her mouth dropped open and looked him up and down along with the other two girls. "But I would gladly trade my bed for that bed if he was on the wrong side." She said winking at Stark and pretending I wasn't there.

I pushed Stark behind me a little. "He's mine," I said sternly.

"He's his own, actually. And I'm sure he'd love me in his bed more than you anyway."

_BITCH._

"Actually," Stark contradicted her. "I am hers, and I wouldn't have you in my bed if someone paid me."

I pressed my lips together to un-successfully stop myself from laughing. Her friends in the background burst out with laughter too and the two who flanked her were trying not to.

She went red and her face twisted with rage. "How, is he yours? Is it written down on paper?!" She asked loudly.

"Err, he's my boyfriend, and my warrior. Meaning he's mine until I tell him to leave. He's my protector." I growled at her.

"Protector ey? I'll have to get one of them for myself." She laughed. "But I could take this one." She said thoughtfully.

"You can try," I smirked.

"Is that a threat blood sucker? _You_ are threatening _me?!"_ She sounded mocking.

"Yeah, yes it is. But you know you'll lose. You already tried taking one of my boyfriends before, un-successfully. When you were supposed to be my best friend." I shook my head, "Don't try do something that will embarrass you." Her friends laughed louder and she went crimson.

"Bitch!" She shouted.

"No, you're the bitch." I hissed.

She stepped up to me and pushed me out of the way so suddenly that I didn't expect it and flew to the ground. "Hey—!" Stark called but was interrupted by Kayla who crushed her demanding lips to his.

I looked up and my eyes stung with tears. I wouldn't cry, I wouldn't look weak. But the sight hurt so much I couldn't move. Stark pushed her back roughly, "What you doing?!" He shouted picking me up from the floor. His eyes blazed red as Kayla giggled. They all then saw his eyes and stopped in motion.

I walked out of his arms toward Kayla who stood frozen looking at Stark and punched her around the face. She fell to the floor hard with a yelp.

"Bitch! Don't you dare touch him again or you won't just get a broken nose!" I shouted at her and dragged Stark out the shop.

I walked to the car in rage. I was about to open my car door when Stark grabbed my hand and spun me round to face him. He backed me against the red car and pressed against me. "Hey," He lifted my chin so I met his eyes. "Are you ok? Alright stupid question, I know how you feel. Don't be upset, you sorted her out. By the way nice punch!" He smirked.

I started crying, "She _kissed _you!" I sobbed into his chest.

"It was nothing!" He tried comforting me. "I pushed her away!"

I hugged him, "I know." He kissed the top of my head. I wiped away my tears and sighed. "I'm okay now. I'm just so _mad_!" I frowned. "I knew she was a whore but I didn't think she'd sink _that_ low. Stupid cow." I rambled.

He chuckled, "Come on, let's get home." He opened my door when I heard a small yelp and thud.

I gasped and looked around when I saw a little old lady lying on the ground at the other side of the parking lot as a big white van came in. "Oh no," I said quietly. "Let's help her up." I said.

"Wait there I'll just go get her on her feet." Stark said and zoomed off in a flash.

It was getting colder now, not that I could feel it but I could tell because the air was misted when I breathed out. I watched the white van come in. It seemed to be going fast, very fast actually. It cut straight through the car park and handbrake turned heading towards me. I leant against my car as close as possible hoping it wouldn't hit me when it screeched to a stop so I face it side on. The door slid open and I felt something grab my hair from behind and yank me back over my cars bonnet and dragged me across the floor to a stop. I screamed as they did this. My hair felt like it was being ripped off my head.

**Whats got Z?? or who?? hmmm... WAIT AND SEE!! Thx for reviews! :D :D :D **

**Lurvvvvvvvv JadeeXbooks :D :D :D :D :D :D :D xD :D :D :D :D xx**

**~Jade~ xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY! Sorry I haven't uploaded in aggeessss :D But I hope this makes up for it :)****RAwRzIMaDUck You are a legend :D thx for the reviews!! lurvvvv JadeeXbooks :D :D :D xD :D :D xx**

_Zoey_

They stopped dragging me across the car park and kicked my stomach. The person was wearing all black with their hood up so I couldn't see who it was. The attacker put their arms under mine and pulled me around my car to the van. "Zoey!" I heard Starks voice echo through the car park.

My attacker growled, "Damn!" She said, it was a girl. "To slow, leave her! Get in fast!" She dropped me knocking the wind out of me. I heard the door slide shut and the squeal of tires when Stark reached me.

"Zoey! Are you ok? Who was it?" He asked helping me up and pulling me into a hug.

"I-I don't know." I frowned in confusion, "It was a girl, and I couldn't tell who. And she was going to take me in the van but you were coming so she dropped me and left."

"Don't worry, I'll find out who it was. Lets go." He led me into the car.

"Who could it of been?" Asked Stevie Rae. We were all sat in the room with bean bags and TV's in.

"Lots of people. Kayla, Trinity, Domino, someone working for Kalona, but Kalona wouldn't hurt me. I don't think." I said.

"That Kayla is a bitch, what she did—" Shaunee started.

"Please," I held up my hand, "Don't remind me." I sighed.

They all stopped talking. "Z, you look tired. What's up?" Asked Erin.

I felt tired. "I'm not sure, I keep feeling sick, I think I'm ill." I told them.

"Hmm," Said Aphrodite. "I—" She started saying something but then went blank.

"Aphrodite?" I asked. "She's having a vision." I said noticing her stillness.

"Whoa," She said suddenly then looked at me.

"What?" I asked as she kept staring.

She looked away, "Nothing." She muttered with a small smile.

"What did you see?" Asked Darius.

"Nothing," She said taking a drink of her water.

I frowned, "Nothing? That's weird." I said.

"I know, it's really, _really_ weird. Trust me." She said non-descriptively.

I frowned at her in confusion and was about to ask her what was up when Kim and Meg bounced in.

"Hey guys! Oh, hey Z, we heard what happened. Are you ok?" Meg said.

"Yeah, stupid bitches. How do you feel?" Kim asked.

"Fine, just a bruise here and there, stomach ache, she must have kicked me real hard." I replied rubbing my stomach as I did.

They frowned in concern, "But I'm ok, really. I'm just glad Stark was there or it would of been worse." I said and took Starks hand.

"You need to sleep," He said. "Come on," He pulled me up so he carried me bridal style and took me out the room.

I sighed, happy to be away from all the chaos. Just to be in my warriors arms. I felt the rich quilts on our king size bed fall under my weight, so I sunk into them. I laughed, "What?" Stark asked.

I laughed again, harder this time. "What's so funny?" He asked while removing this top revealing his perfect body. I laughed until I was crying, suddenly hyper, "I think you've finally lost it. I always thought—" I interrupted him by pulling him down for a kiss.

It was short and sweet, instantly I wanted more. "I think this is one of them nights, where I wear one of my new little outfits," I smiled cheekily.

He chuckled, but it sounded husky with desire, I smiled. I hopped up to the shopping bags and carried the one with the ligurae into our on suite bathroom.

I came out a minute later to find him lying on the bed, hands behind his head, looking at the roof. I shut the door behind me catching his attention. His eyes widened before he could compose himself making me smile. I ran up to the bed practically jumping onto him, my legs at either side of his waist and kissed him fiercely. He moaned and gave me a breath by kissing along my jaw to my neck. I threw my head back and he kissed down the middle of my throat to the top of my chest. I shivered in pure ecstasy and moaned bringing my mouth back to his.

I giggled, still hyper for some reason. He tilted his neck and I bit. The taste of blood is sweet like honey, rich like chocolate and seductive as wine. He moaned and I pulled away to kiss him with blood still in my mouth. He growled playfully and did the same to me, rolling so he was on top of me.

The next morning, well night I woke up to the caw of a raven. I almost had a heart attack. Stark obviously woke up, feeling my panic. "Z?" He asked following my gaze to the window.

I stepped out of bed, put on my dressing gown and looked out, the tree that was so close to my window the branch almost touched it, held a raven. It cawed again sending a shiver down my spine, I turned to Stark, "It's nothing, just a raven. I thought it might have been a raven mocker that's all." I said.

I turned to close the curtain, and there in the window stood a mocker. I screamed as its human eyes pierced mine. It reached out and smashed the window sending glass flying at me, cutting my skin. It grabbed my arm trying to pull me out. My heart hammered when I heard the sound of something moving through the air at the speed of lightning. When I saw the arrow the protruded out of the mockers deformed chest. It hissed, "Father will get what he wants!" before falling onto me knocking me to the ground. It was really heavy, twice as heavy as a man, it squished me knocking out my breath once again and not letting any return in. I slashed at it trying to push it off when Stark abandoned his bow and pushed it effortlessly off.

I sucked in a huge breath glad that I could. Stark helped me up franticly searching me, "Are you ok? Z talk to me, are you injured?!"

"No," I whispered shakily. I pushed him out the way and ran into the bathroom bending over the toilet to be sick. Stark , suddenly behind me held my hair from my face. I rinsed my mouth out when I'd done. "Thanks," I told him still shaking.

"Z are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded, "I'm fine, just, it scared me that's all, I'll be ok in a minute." I sighed and flopped back on the bed stifling my tears. I took a deep breath as the door burst open.

"Priestess!" Darius shouted with Aphrodite, Travis, Shane, Meg and Stevie Rae behind him.

"Wow," said Shane. "Nice shot Stark." He congratulated.

"Are you well priestess?" Darius asked.

I nodded weakly, "Just feeling ill, it made me scared sick." I smiled reassuringly but nobody bought it.

He pursed his lips and nodded. "Travis, Shane, help me take this creature out." He said putting his arms under the mockers as they dragged it out.

"You'll be ok Z, I promise." Aphrodite said looking intently into my eyes as if there was a hidden message. She smiled as they left me.

**What is Aphrodite hidding? Who is the mysterious almost kidnapper? What was mean't by the mockers message?? MwHaHAaHAhAha :D :D :D xD enjoy that little chappie?? XxoxX :D :D xD**

**Lurrvvvv JadeeXbooks :D :D :D xD XoXoX**

**~Jade~ :D :D xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I'm a little upset about the amount of reviews I got, but loved the ones I did! Thx so much! Anyway just a small chappie but very important :D Lets try for a little more reviews huh? Lets say 5 at least :D :D xx**

**Lurvvv JadeeXbooks xx**

_Zoey_

I let out a shaky breath and went to sit on the end of the bed.

"Are you really ok Z?" Stark asked walking over to me. He put his hand to my forehead, "You're real hot. Maybe you are ill." He said with a frown.

My stomach was feeling sick, but then it stopped. I smiled, "I feel okay now." I said and jumped up to my feet. "A little hungry though," I patted my stomach which growled. I giggled.

"What do you want my lady?" He said taking my hand.

I didn't even think about it, "carrots!" I smiled.

"Carrots?" He raised an eye brow and smiled.

"Yeah, with hummus! Mmm..." I licked my lips in longing.

He chuckled, "Then carrots it is... with hummus." He shook his head, "You're crazy." He laughed.

I glared playfully, "Let's go get me some carrots!"

***

"I LOVE carrots!" I said munching on my fifth.

Stevie Rae eyed me like I was crazy, Stark laughed.

I munched the last bit, "What's on the agenda today?" I asked.

"Noting, for you." Said Stark.

I frowned, "What you doing?" I asked.

He sighed, "Well, me and Darius are checking the grounds for mockers. And no, you aren't coming." He said.

"What?! I am." I said stubbornly folding my arms.

"Zoey, I don't want you getting hurt. Besides, you're ill. You stay." He said firmly, I wasn't having that. If they get to go mocker hunting I go too.

"Yes, I, am. I'm not ill anymore! I'm coming and that's that." I said frowning.

"Zoey..." He moaned.

"Don't bother, I'm coming whether you like it or not." I said sternly.

He breathed out in defeat, "Fine." He muttered.

I smiled, "Great! Let's go!" I hopped up.

"Wait!" Called Stevie Rae, "If you're going I am too." She said in her okie-fied voice. I smiled as we walked out together.

Darius was waiting outside by the door with Aphrodite. "Hey," She said smiling. "You feel ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, I do now I had some _tasty_ carrots! Anyhow we're going mocker hunting!" I told her.

Her eyes widened, "What?! Your going too?" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, why?" I said.

"NO! I mean- no, you can't, you're ill." She said sounding desperate.

I felt a little angry, people keep telling me what to do. Stark felt it, "Don't bother Aphrodite, the expression, 'she'll bite your head off' is quite near to the truth for her right now.

I turned my glare on him, "You know what? Fine, stay here. I'm going." I turned and stomped off.

"No!" I heard Aphrodite shout but I ignored her.

Stark came at the speed of lightning to my side, "Hey!" He pulled my wrist back so I stopped.

I turned, "What?!" I asked heatedly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that." He said gently.

"Yes you did, I felt your feelings." I told him then stomped off into the trees.

I looked around, this part of the ground had so many memories, where I found professor Nolen's body, where I first saw the red fledglings, where Heath and Kayla came for me. I sighed and traced the wall with my finger tips.

I sighed again and then heard a rustle behind me. "Stark, look—" I turned to see a mocker just as it leaped for me. I screamed as I was crushed against the wall roughly.

I hit it around the face with quite some force. I wasn't in the mood for being kidnapped.

It hissed then came at me with its own clenched fist. I yelped and fell to the floor, I spat out the sweet taste of my own blood.

It grabbed my ankle and slid me across the floor towards it. When it stopped it raked its claws across my back. I screamed and rolled over onto my back which was burning, making tears sting my eyes. I kicked it, "Wind!" I called and thought my instructions. The breeze picked up but didn't push the mocker back like I asked. The wind stuttered and then stopped, not working. My eyes widened in panic, _my elements weren't working?_ Oh dear...

The raven mocker raised his hand to hit me again, I couldn't do anything but raise my own to guard my face. But it stopped. It's very human eyes widened, it hissed, then bent down to look at me. I leaned back, confused. Then it's eyes got even wider and it turned and flew off fast with a caw.

I sat up and Stark reached me followed by Stevie Rae and Darius.

"Z!" She shouted.

"Oh god!" Said Stark who slid onto his knees to grab hold of me. "Z you ok?" He asked.

I nodded slowly, what had just happened?

**What is going on?? Hmmm... teehee ;) :D Review to find out!! :D :D xD :D :D xx**

**Lurvvvvv JadeeXbooks :D xx**

**~Jade~ xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey :) I'm only getting 3 reviews a chapter?! Come on I need at least 5 to go on for the next chapter. I'm serious, 5 reviews or this story goes no further. But thanks to doesNOmatter, madzbabyx3, and RAwRzIMaDUck for your reviews! :D :D **

**Lurvv JadeeXbooks :D :D :D xx  
**

_Zoey_

"Z, what happened?" Asked Stevie Rae.

Aphrodite ran up to us then, panting. "Oh my goddess! Z are you ok? I told you not to go, I told you! Now look what happened, I _told _you!" She said while kneeling next to Stark and frantically pressed my stomach.

"Aphrodite! What's the matter? What _are _you doing?" I asked confused.

"Oh. _Oh._ Hang on." She said confusing me further. She placed her hands on my stomach and looked off into the distance, staring at nothing in particular. Having a vision.

She suddenly snapped back into focus, "Oh, thank the goddess!" She cried then noticed we were all staring at her.

"Aphrodite? What did you see?" I asked.

"Erm, nothing." She replied seeming relieved.

I raised my eyebrows but Stark didn't let me question more. "Z are you ok? What happened? I felt you were in trouble." He said worried.

"A mocker came, I think it was trying to take me somewhere, but I didn't let it. I tried to call wind and it did come, but it didn't do as I asked, it was weak and then just stopped." I explained, "And then the mocker was about to hit me again but it stopped, hissed and ran off."

"Why did it run?" Asked Darius.

"I don't know, it looked surprised, then just, _left._" I replied, then suddenly remembered my injuries. I winced. "_Ouch!_My _back!" _I cried.

Stark gently lifted me up so I was sat on his knees and he could see the damage. I heard everyone's sharp intake of breath. "Let's get her inside, fast." Said Darius.

Stark carried me into the infirmary and lay me on a bed. "I'm so sorry Z, I shouldn't have said what I did. I shouldn't have let you come." He was whispering to me.

"It's ok, I'm sorry too. I just keep having mood swings ya know?" I told him.

He chuckled, "You'll be ok soon." He said and squeezed my hand gently as the kind nurse Christy came to me. She helped me a few weeks ago when Cyrus attacked me. She had long midnight black hair and hazel eyes.

"Priestess, you're back here again?" She smiled kindly.

"Unfortunately," I replied with a smile.

She laughed elegantly, "Let's not try for a third time." She said.

"Oh with my luck I can almost _guarantee _a third time." I smiled.

"Let's have a look then." She lifted me up carefully with Starks assistance so I was sat upright and looked at my back. "The claw marks are quite deep, we'll clean them and then bandage you up to prevent infection. I think that's the worst damage though besides a bust nose, but we'll clean that up. Our new healer arrives tomorrow, so we'll just have to do it the old way for now. " She laid me back down carefully. "I'll be right back." She said then walked out and closed the curtain behind her.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I heard the curtain drawn back as Stevie Rae, the twins, Damien, Jack, Aphrodite, Kim, Meg, Travis and Hazel crammed in.

"Oh Z, are you ok honey?" Said Damien with concern creasing his brow.

I smiled, "I'm fine, not the worst I've had done to me."

They laughed at that, "No I guess not," He said.

Aphrodite walked to stand by my bed and Stark. "You should have listened to me, you don't know how much you risked in that attack." She said.

"I know, I should have listened— Wait, what was at risk?" I asked.

Her eyes widened a fraction but she quickly recovered and rolled her eyes, "Your life obviously."

"Oh," I frowned, "I wonder why my elements aren't working." I thought aloud.

"Your elements aren't working?" Asked Erin.

"That's not possible." Said Shaunee.

"Apparently it is." I whispered and looked down, "Unless- unless Nyx has abandoned me, maybe I've done something wrong." I said.

"No, no of course not Z," Said Shaunee.

"Ditto," Said Erin.

"She wouldn't, you're too good." Said Stevie Rae.

Aphrodite said nothing, just frowned at the floor. Before I could ask her if she knew why, Christy came back.

"Ok priestess, I'm afraid you will all have to leave the room while I fix her up." She informed us.

Several nodded and said, "Cya Z," And left.

Stark squeezed my hand, "You'll be ok." He smiled and left.

Aphrodite was the only person left, "You'll be ok Z, you'll see soon." She said and left without another word. She was defiantly hiding something and I'm gonna find out what.

"Okay let's sit you up."Said Christy.

***

Christ had wiped my wounds and cleaned me up, she wrapped a bandage around my torso to cover my claw marks preventing infection. I was walking back to my room with Stark holding my hand. I pushed open our door, pulled him in, and shut it. I turned and almost knocked him over with my force. I kissed him, fast and passionately, I pulled back for a breath. "I love you," I said then kissed him again, "I'm sorry," Kiss, "Let's not fight," Kiss, "Ever," Kiss, "Ever," Kiss, "Again," Kiss. I heard him laugh as we collapsed onto our bed, me on top of him.

He laughed again and I giggled. "I don't know, maybe we should do it more often if this is what comes after." He smiled cheekily.

"Mmmhm," I mumbled while kissing his neck.

He laughed and wrapped his arms around me, rolling so I lay under him. He pulled off his shirt, then carefully did mine. He threw them on the floor then put his hands at either side of my head, propping all of his weight off me so it didn't hurt one bit.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

I nodded and smiled dragging his mouth back down to mine.

**Whadya think? I'll upload the next chappie if I get 5 REVIEWS AT LEAST!! :D :D :D :) xD**

**Lurvvvv ya'll JadeeXbooks :D :D xD :) :D :D XoX :D xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sooo sorry for not uploadng! I've been really ill :/ But just a short chappie in Aphrodite's pov :D :D :D And Yay! It's easter holidays so two weeks off!!!!!!!! I'm listening to papa roach right now :D Doesn't everyone just love them?? and I'm a little upset, I forgot to save up for the leeds fest (Massive concert in leeeds thats every year) And the line up has blink-182, Guns en roses, paramore, biffy clyro AND lostprophets!!! I'm so angry i'm missing it!!!! lol :D xx**

**JadeeXbooks xD :D :D :) :D :D xx**

**~Jade~ :D xx**

_Aphrodite_

Ughh, this was starting to get disgusting.

I was walking up the stairs when I saw Zoey pull Stark into their room giggling like a school kid in a candy shop. I sighed, where was Darius?

Probably still out hunting for mockers. I _told _Zoey not to go, I knew she'd get herself hurt. And that would hurt more than just her.

Then I heard something that I _really _didn't want to from Z and Starks room and walked away speedily. I scrunched my face and shook my head in disgust. I walked up the next flight of stairs, at the top, in my haste to get to my big sexy warrior, I ran straight into something tall.

I re-bounded and nearly fell back down the stairs but the person spun around and grabbed my wrist before I could. The grip was firm and hard, but extraordinary cold. Freakishly. So cold that I yanked my hand back from the grip and looked up into wide crystal blue eyes, that belonged to Erik Night.

I glared fiercely, "What are you doing standing at the top of the stairs?! You know people walk here? Especially me because that is my room." I pointed at the first door on the left of the hall. "And what are you doing outside of it?! And what the fuck is wrong with you?!?!" I asked sourly.

He looked taken aback, "What? What have I done?" He asked surprised.

"You've done too much! But that's not what I meant. I meant what's wrong with you, your hands, they're really, _really _cold." I shivered.

"Oh, urm... I'm just cold that's all." He insisted. "Anyway, I'm here cause I want to talk with you." He informed me while moving out of my way so I could get in.

"Oh you are, are you?" I said walking in and then turning to him before he could. "What makes you think _I _want to talk to you?" I asked glaring.

He returned the glare, "Look, please let me in? This is important." He said.

I sighed angrily, Darius could be back any minute and I need him. What is more important than that?

"Fine come in, tell me what you want then _get the hell out_." I told him turning to go sit on my plush leather sofa.

He shut the door behind him and came and sat on the single leather matching chair on my right. "Well, I wanna know what's your little secret." He came straight out with it, "What's up with Z? I can tell there is something up with her, and know you secretly know what. Tell me." He said. "Was it a vision? What's happening to her, or gonna happen to her?" He asked.

Oh goddess he noticed. Anger boiled in me, the only way to defended this was to turn to verbal abuse. "I have no secret! And if I did it's none of your fucking business! You think I'd tell _you _if _I _had a secret?! Are you thick? There is _nothing _wrong with Z! Besides the fact you're an asshole to her every second of the day you see her, as if she doesn't have enough problems! Why the hell would you care anyway?!" I shouted fiercely.

His eyes widened then narrowed, "I know you're hiding something Aphrodite. And I _will_ find out what." He threatened, his curly hair fell around his face. His face shadowed and I noticed he had bruise like bags under his eyes, and for a second he actually looked scary.

But people don't call me 'strong willed' for no reason. I looked directly into his eyes and narrowed my own, "Don't' threaten me _Erik Night_. Don't you dare! If I have any secrets, which I don't, _you _will _not _be finding out!" I told him angrily. "Now I want you out!" I told him standing up and pointing at my door. "But first tell me why you even care about this 'secret' I'm keeping about Z? Huh? Why do you even care? You hate us all so why bother asking?!" I said as he stood up and turned to the door so I was staring at his back.

He sighed and mumbled something I couldn't hear. "What? I can't here you?" I told him.

He spun around, eyes blazing with red fury and pain, "BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" He yelled me into a shocked silence. My mouth was gaping.

I hate keeping secrets from Z and I know I shouldn't, but if I wait a little longer maybe _I _won't have to. But for now I need to keep Z from harm's way, protect her at all costs. I'm the only one who knows why and _how._She deserves that from me, especially with what is to come…

**Enjoy?? What is this secret?????? MwhhAHAhaHAha!!!!! :D :D xx**

**Lurvvvv JadeeXbooks :D :D xD :) :) :D :D xD :D :D xx**

**~Jade~ :D :D xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! An important chappie this and the last one! Hope you concentrated!!!! :D :D And if you are reading this vampluver19 you NEED to upload 'can you save me?' soon! It's AMAZING! If you readers havent read it yet i SERIOUSLY recommend it! :D :D and RAwRzIMaDUcK you are amazing to :) :D :D Thanks to all my reviewers!!!! Lurvvv JadeeXbooks :D :D :D xx**

**~Jade~ xx  
**

_Aphrodite_

I was still gaping at Erik. "What?" I breathed.

He narrowed his blue eyes, his chest heaving, "You heard what I said."

"But you can't! You hate her! _She _hates you! And Stark... Oh, no. _Stark._

His eyes widened and he lunged toward me to cover my mouth as I yelped. We fell back onto the chair, his hand still covering my mouth.

"Don't you _dare _tell him!" He hissed, his face was so close his breath warmed mine.

My eyes were wide. What was wrong with Erik? He looked... _crazy. _I was scared, even though I hated to admit it, because it was, well, _Erik._

Just then Darius burst through the door and snapped his head towards us. His eyes widened and he started towards us angrily. "Get your hands off her!" He shouted to a startled Erik. Darius yanked him off me, pivoted, then slammed him against the wall.

"Hey!" Erik exclaimed and wriggled but could do nothing against my vamps strong grasp.

I jumped up, "Don't you DARE touch me again or my man will kick your ass! You hear me? _Now get the hell out of my room!_" I spat in his face.

Darius let go roughly and Erik straightened his clothes. "Not until you promise not to tell Stark. Or Zoey for that matter." He said glaring at Darius.

I glared holes though him, "I will do nothing for you!" I told him, "My kindness is only for my friends and you are _certainly _not one of them. OUT!"

"Please, don't tell Stark. He'll _kill _me!" Erik resorted to begging. How pathetic.

"Will he?" I put on a sarcastic voice and pouted, "Too bad I don't give a shit." I said.

"Come on Aphrodite, _please?" _His forehead creased.

"No." I wasn't a giving person. Especially after what he just did.

"She said no. Now leave or I'll force you to." Darius told him sternly. He wasn't kidding.

Erik glared at me to Darius, to me again, then walked out hastily while muttering.

I let out breath I didn't know I was holding and walked into Darius's open embrace. "Thank you. There's something wrong with him." I told him while burying my face in his hard chest.

His arms wrapped around me making me feel safe. "What was that about?" He asked and kissed my blonde hair.

"Oh nothing." I said, evading the topic of Zoey's secret. I could trust Darius with everything, my life, even my heart. But for some reason I had a feeling not to tell anyone. Not to make anyone other than me even know there _is_ a secret.

Darius frowned but knew me well enough not to press the question, no matter how much he wanted to. "Come on my gorgeous vamp, show me some sugar!" I squealed excitedly, laughing as I ran into our bedroom, Darius followed laughing too.

_Zoey_

"Wow," I breathed. I was draped across Starks bare chest. His fingers played in my hair and the other hand wrapped around my waist holding me on top of him easily.

"What?" He asked.

"That was, _amazing._" I told him.

He chuckled, "Why thank you my lady, I get that _all _the time." He grinned my favourite _bad boy _grin.

I smacked his perfectly designed chest and leant my head up to face his. "Stark!" I smiled and shook my head, that brought a question to my mind though... He kissed my forehead. "Stark, urm, have... never mind." I rested my cheek back on his chest so he couldn't see my blush spreading.

"What?" He replied.

I shook my head, "Nothing." I insisted careful that my face was concealed.

"_What?" _He asked, I could feel him smiling at me. His fingers tilted my head up to meet his. His eyebrow rose, "You're embarrassed?" He said cocking his head. "You know there's nothing to be embarrassed about with me. You can tell me anything." I felt him searching through my mind like a book. I carefully hid my thoughts in a corner of my mind.

I sighed, "Had you ever, you know, before me?" I asked awkwardly.

He looked down at me and smiled lovingly, "No." He answered truthfully.

I was shocked. And freely showed it by dropping my mouth open and widening my eyes. How could _Stark, _the most beautiful, sexy, kind, loving warrior anyone could ever see _not _have had sex?

His smile turned into a grin, "You look surprised. But it's true. You are my first and my last and _the_ best mate, ever." He informed me.

My gaze turned adoring and I kissed him full on the lips. "But obviously you've had other girlfriends." I breathed after our long, passionate kiss.

"Yes, I have. But none are as beautiful or kind as you." He smiled.

I returned it, "That's good to know."

**I wouldn't have ended there but my mums nagging me :S grrrr :D I'll upload within three days!!!!! :D :D Lurrvvvv JadeeXbooks :D :D xD :) :D :Dxx**

**~Jade~ xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Told ya I would upload! :D :D I made this one a tad longer than the past few and the next will be longer, I just haven't time :) Doing work :D :D lolz but THANKS for all the amazing reviews! and I hope you like the chapter!!!!!!!!!! :D :D **

**Lurvv JadeeXBooks :D :D xD :) :D :D xx**

**~Jade~ :D xx**

_Zoey_

I giggled as Stark planted another kiss on my lips. Fervent and excited it felt as his tongue glided through my mouth.

"Are you sure I'm your first?" I breathed into his mouth. "I mean, you seem very... _experienced." _

He laughed, "I'm that good am I?" he was now kissing my neck.

"Mmmhmm..." I mumbled, in so much bliss I couldn't talk. A thought struck my mind, "Stark..." I said.

"Mmmhm?" He was focused on my neck.

"How many girlfriends have you had as a vampyre? Serious ones." I asked.

He pulled back to look deep into my eyes. His looked serious suddenly, looking into mine intently. "Z, I don't know if you should think about this." He said wearily.

I was confused, "Why? Oh, right, it doesn't matter if you don't want to tell me about them. Sorry for bringing it up." I told him and kissed tenderly on his soft lips.

He pulled back, "Z, it's not I don't want to. It's that, well, my past girlfriend is evil and hateful. If I tell you about her then, you might get yourself into trouble." He told me.

"How so?" I asked, "Come on, I won't hurt her. I'll never even see her!" I smiled with my puppy-eyes, "Please?" I used my cutest voice.

"Aww, come on Z don't pull that face. It's not fair, you know I'll tell you!" He moaned making me tingle warmly.

"Please?" I asked again.

He sighed, "Fine. Why are you so beautiful?" He said rhetorically. I beamed, shrugged, then snuggled into his arms.

He laughed holding me tightly. "Well, I have had one girlfriend as a vamp, she is awful. She was a bully to others, like Aphrodite was before you became friends as you told me. It took me a while to understand that though." He frowned at his memory.

"Why would it get me into trouble if I knew this?" I asked, already despising this girl with a vengeance.

"Well, just don't contact her or anything ok? You hate her, I feel you do so don't bother lying. She's evil, she doesn't know where I am since I moved here. If she finds me she won't care if she hurts you to get to me. She's... obsessive, and won't like you _at all._ So don't look for her on websites okay?" He replied.

"Okay, but she won't hurt me, I'm priestess." I insisted.

He kissed the top of my head, "I know, but she would try. And I don't want to see you hurt." He told me sweetly.

I kissed his jaw, "You won't have to, what's her name anyway?" I asked. He looked at me skeptically, "Oh come on Stark I won't track her down." I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Stacy, Stacy Foster." He replied then kissed me passionately.

I moaned and he growled, yes really _growled._ Is it weird how much that turned me on? I ran my hands up the plains of his perfect abs to cradle his neck. His hands inched down to my waist and pulled me on top of him. I giggled, he laughed too but his eyes were full of lust.

***

Me and Stark walked onto the hall way hand in hand, and were surprised to see Aphrodite sat on the steps at the end of the hall. "Aphrodite?" I asked as she bolted over to us.

"Zoey!" She said.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I've been sat here waiting for you to... finish, for about an hour now." She complained making me blush and Stark muffled his laughter.

"Well, whatdya want?" I asked.

She frowned, "I need to tell you something, in private." She glanced at Stark.

I looked at him too and smiled, "I'm sure anything for me to hear he can hear too." I smiled at him to Aphrodite.

"Really, I think I should just tell you." Aphrodite insisted looking at Stark wearily.

I sighed, "Fine. Stark I'll be right back." I kissed him gently before leaving into my room with Aphrodite.

We walked over to my sofa, Aphrodite eyed my messy bed making me blush. When we were settled I said, "Okay, what do you want to tell me?"

She hesitated, "Erik, he still... loves you." She told me.

I was in shock, my fingers started to tremble. What would Stark do to him if he found out? What would Erik do to Stark to get me? Oh my goddess this is gonna cause a _lot_ of trouble. "What?" I stuttered.

"I said Erik still _loves you!"_ She repeated looking as conscious as me.

"Oh goddess," I breathed swaying and holding my temples.

"Z are you ok?" Aphrodite asked wearily.

I nodded. "How do you know?" I asked.

She was still looking at me as if expecting me to faint, "He came to my room to... to erm, tell me." She looked away, she was hiding something.

"Aphrodite, what is it?" I asked cocking my head.

"Nothing! I have to go, Darius is waiting." She jumped up and ran out the door leaving me gaping. There was something going on with her lately, like she had a secret.

I couldn't wonder for long because Stark came in, looking behind him to a retreating Aphrodite and back at me. "What was that about?" He smiled joining me on the sofa.

I shrugged and lay on this chest. "You got me." I said.

He chuckled, "What did she say?" He asked.

I froze, "Erm, I can't say." I told him, quickly burying all thoughts on my new information.

"Hmmm," He smiled sexily.

I yawned at the same time as he did and we both laughed. "I'm tired," I said. "You've had me working to hard." I smiled at him temptingly.

His eyebrow raised, "Have I really? Are you sure you've done enough today?" His returning smile was seductive.

My heart beat faster but my voice didn't give it away, "I think I could do a little more..." I couldn't finish because he'd already swept me into his arms and was carrying me towards the already messy bed...

***

The next morning I was worried. Erik had raised a situation I didn't like. Not _one _bit. I looked at Stark, peaceful in his idyllic sleep, oblivious to the competition he was in, the competition for my heart. But he wasn't oblivious to how he'd already won. My heart and soul was fully, completely his. Erik needed to find someone else because I was already taken, _and _I hate Erik with passion.

My stomach turned queasy, at first I thought it was just my worrying, but then I felt it churning and knew what was coming next. I bolted up and ran into the bathroom waking Stark up as I did.

"Z?" He said while jumping up and following me, rubbing his eyes awake. I kneeled over the toilet and threw up fiercely. Stark held my hair out of the way for me. I rinsed out my mouth with tap water and leaned into Stark as his arms circled around me.

"Hey, are you okay? Do you feel sick again?" He asked me harmoniously.

"No, I feel... strangely fine now. Actually I feel great!" I replied, and I did. The queasiness had left my stomach leaving me feeling... hyper?

Starks eyes widened, "Are you sure? I think you should have the day off priestess." He smiled but looked concerned.

"Whatever you think, but I _feel_fine." I kissed his chest repeatedly making him laugh.

"You look fine too," He smiled wickedly, "Better than fine." He winked making me blush. "You seem frenzied suddenly." He commented.

"I feel hyper! Shall we go running? I think we should…" I pulled away and started to speed walk into our room but Starks arms snaked around my waist pulling me back to him.

"Whoa! Whoa whoa whoa, slow down tiger. Are you not hungry first… Or need to relax? I mean you've just been sick!" He laughed.

I was giggling like crazy when I replied, "Yes! I want some more carrots!" What was _wrong _with me.

Stark looked at me with a confused smile, "Carrots? Again? Is this your new obsession?" He asked me happily.

"I'm not sure, I'm just _craving_ some carrots!" I laughed and ran out the bathroom with Stark in tow to get dressed.

***

After my daily carrots, me and Stark were walking outside in flexible clothes, suitable for running in, and just as we exited the doors I crashed straight into… Erik.

**Dun dun dun! This could get a little... tense :D :D I hope you paid attention in this! Even the small conversations hold VITAL information and clues on the rest of the story.... :D :D Lurrrvvv JadeeXbooks :D :D xD :) :D :D xx**

**~Jade~ xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! Told ya i'd upload :D :D Does anyone else lurvvv vampire diaries and Damon Salvatore??? lolz hope ya enjoy...**

_Zoey_

I re-bounded off him and fell back but before I hit the ground Stark caught me. He stood me back up and I straightened out, Erik had reached for me to stop me from falling and let go. Stark and Erik were glaring furiously at each other, I could feel the testosterone zooming through the air. This wasn't a comfortable situation...

"Sorry," Erik said still looking at Stark, his blue eyes narrowed.

"It's fine." I replied politely but with the edge of hate. I wasn't supposed to know he still loved me... OOPS!

I'd let the thought slip mindlessly, and of course Stark was reading that. His eyes widened and I just knew he was going to lunge, so I spun around and pushed myself against him so he couldn't.

"No Stark!" I told him desperately.

He growled in reply, starting for Erik who had backed out the doors and into the front yard with wide eyes. Stark dragged me out as I tried to pull him back.

"What?! What have I done now?!" He asked us. I looked at Stark, begging him with my eyes not to say anything but of course he didn't listen. _Boys. _

"What have you _DONE?!_" He shouted, "Zoey is _mine." _He snarled, his eyes were red, _angry_ is an understatement for what he felt.

I was now irritated, Stark wasn't stopping. "Stark, come on, leave it. I'm yours right? No need to fight —" Starks eyes were slowly turning back to the usual chocolate colour I love when I was interrupted by Stark who pushed me behind him fast as Erik lunged.

I yelped as I landed on my ass on the hard tarmac floor. Stark was trying to push Erik back, Erik looked... Crazed. Stark was obviously stronger and pushed him away, he landed on the same position as me. I gazed at his eyes which suddenly, no, I must have imagined that flash of yellow, _right?_ He leaped back up faster than I thought possible and fumed towards Stark again. "Erik stop!" I yelled.

Stark punched him around the face, _nice. _That was one of those hits that leave a mark. I felt bad for Erik but he deserved it. Erik retorted with a punch of his own, which I have to say was a pretty good one too.

Stark pushed him roughly away and I took my chance, I jumped up and in between them putting my hand on Starks chest and Erik's too when he stood up quickly. "STOP!" I told them as Stark hissed. We were breathing heavily, "Stop it, _now_." I demanded and they did.

"Aphrodite, she knows." Erik breathed then ran off before I could say another word.

I frowned then turned to Stark, my gaze not a kind one. "Stark. I, said, _no!" _informed him yet again.

He winced at my furious voice, "I know, I know, I'm sorry. You know how I get, I'm protective." He said.

I narrowed my eyes, "I, said, _NO._" It told him sternly.

"I know." He smiled a little, "You know you're cute when you narrow your eyes, when you're angry."

I didn't show that I was flattered, "Don't try to get on my good side. I'm not happy with you. I don't want you in fights, I don't want you hurt." I told him, leaving out the fact he looks totally hot and it was really cute when he got all protective. And I just did it again. A smile broke out on his lips as he read my mind.

"No. Stop reading my mind!" I turned around and stomped back inside.

"Hey!" Stark complained and caught me through the door, I struggled without cause. "Come on Z, I'm just so _mad. _I hate he still _loves _you, after what he's done—" He cut himself off, "I'm sorry."

I sighed, giving in, "It's ok. He deserved that. After all he's done to me." I felt all emotional suddenly, remembering the past.

I let a tear escape, but actually ended up bursting out in them. Stark pulled me into his arms for a make-up kiss. It was small and sweet, his soft, sugary lips caressed my own. I pulled back, "I love you," I told him smiling.

"I love you too." He grinned back.

I gave him one last soft kiss then departed, I didn't feel like running anymore. I had used up all my energy.

I jogged along the halls and up the stairs and along the next hall to my room. I was surprised to see Erik sat on my sofa, a little blood leaking from his nose.

I gasped, "Erik?" I then realised what had just happened, " ERIK!"

He stood up fast, "Z, we have to talk."

**ooooh, whats this little convo gonna be about?? :D :D :D :D xD :D :D :D lurrvvv JadeeXbooks :D :D xD :) :D :D xx**

**~Jade~ xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**HEY! I'm ill. I hit my head really hard and nearl knocked myself out, now my heads spinning. But I managed to drag myself up and write another chapter for you awesome readers!!!! Enjoy.... **

**Lurrvvvv JadeeXbooks :D :D xD :) :D :D xx**

**~Jade~**

_Zoey_

I just stared at him. Shocked at how he dared to come to me after what he just did, let alone the fact Stark would sense my distress and come running up any second. "No. We do _not_ have to talk. Get out." I Told him through my teeth.

He rolled his eyes, "Why is it people keep saying that to me?" He asked rhetorically.

I sharpened my eyes, "Because you are not wanted here. Get. OUT." I told him again.

He softened his gaze, "Please Z, calm down. I need to talk to you. Seriously." He informed me while resuming his seat on my sofa.

I put my hands on my hips. "Stark is on his way." I told him.

Erik stood up, walked to the door, and _locked_ it. My hands fell limp, "What are you doing?" I panicked.

He rolled his eyes again, "Z, don't be ridiculous. I'm not going to hurt you." He smiled but I believed it false.

"Stark can easily break down the door." I said, "You may as well unlock it."

"Oh yes, I know that. But you tell him not to come in. Make up some excuse. Or I'll end up fighting with him again." He said smoothly. What was with Erik? What did he need to tell me? He was acting strange.

I hitched in my breath, the last thing I wanted was Stark fighting again. He'd kill Erik, or Erik would hurt him... "Fine." I huffed nervously.

Just as I said that there was a frantic knock on the door. "Z? Are you ok? What's wrong? Why are you panicked?!" He said worried through the door. Erik chuckled quietly. Moron.

I paused, what's a good excuse for him not coming in? Stark was worrying I was hurt as usual so said, "Z I swear if you don't answer me soon I'm gonna knock this door off its hinges. Please answer, are you hurt? Oh goddess—"

I interrupted him before he thought I wasn't answering because I was hurt and knock down the door, "No- I, err, you can't come in." I told him. I tried to calm my emotions to relaxed so he wouldn't panic and I hid my thoughts.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"Because, err, I'm getting changed!" I shouted so he could hear through the thick wooden door.

I heard his laugh, "It's not like I haven't seen you naked _plenty _of times before—"

I cut him off again before he could go into too much detail, Erik _was _still here. "But, you can't. It's a, err, surprise." I winced at Erik's fierce expression. 'If looks could kill' is proving true.

He paused a second before laughing, "Ahh, ok." He was laughing hard.

"Shut up and go away for about 15 minutes." I told him.

He was still laughing, "Ok, ok. I'm going."

I sighed. I heard his footsteps die out I turned and sat on the single chair, not next to Erik. "What do you want?" I asked blatantly.

He let his head fall to the side, "What's wrong with you?" he asked.

I frowned confused, "Excu_se_ me?"

"No! No, I mean what's wrong with you, not in a rude way." He smiled.

I didn't return his smile, "Nothing's _wrong _with me. Why do you ask?" I said.

"Because I just know there is." He answered looking at me intently while leaning on his knees.

I thought hard, "I don't need to tell you anything." I said sourly, "But I've been ill that's all."

His eyes sharpened and he looked into the distance. "Are you sure that's all? You do know Aphrodite is hiding something from you don't you." He informed me.

This caught my attention, I leaned forward into the same position as he was in, "What is she hiding?" I asked. This thought had occurred to me, but I didn't expect Erik of all people to pick up on that.

He shrugged, "I don't know, all I _do_ know is it's about you. And that I am going to find out. Soon." He answered, "Does Stark have any ex's?" he said randomly and rudely.

"What? Why?"I asked fuming.

"Because I ran into someone today, saying she knew him well." He answered.

Oh so he wasn't just being nosy. Stacy Foster was the bitches name. She was here? "What was her name?" I asked cautiously.

"I can't remember... Say it, it might boost my memory." He frowned.

Should I? Stark told me not to say anything about her, but if Erik knows her... "Stacy, Foster." I muttered sourly.

"Ahh yes Stacy Foster, yes that was her name.

"But I want to talk about something else. Z, I— do you, I mean Z I'm sorry." He stuttered.

This was a shock, "I mean, I'm not," Oh right, "sorry about fighting with Stark. Because Z, I still like you. A lot." He looked like he actually meant it.

"Erik, after all you've said to me, all you've done… I love Stark." I said.

He winced, "I know, but I want you to leave him, please, be with me!" He begged.

I leant back, Erik was _begging_? "Erik, I love Stark. I don't even _like _you! I didn't think you liked me either, but—" I cut off when I looked at Erik's expression.

He looked crazed, he looked literally _crazy_. Rage poured from him, drowning me in it. I started to panic again, and then saw another flash of yellow in his eyes. I was sure I did. But that was impossible.

"Erik?" I asked hesitantly.

He stood up, kicked the coffee table making vase of flowers knock off and shatter into a million rainbow pieces of glass, scattering all the way to my feet. "Erik!" I exclaimed. He wordlessly ran to the door and let himself out. My eyes bulged, a few seconds later Stark jogged in.

"Oh goddess, Z who did this?! What happened?" He asked kneeling in front of me.

Should I tell him? I decided yes. "E-Erik."

His eyes bulged, "Erik." He strained, his muscles were all visibly tense.

I could tell he was about to march off and kill him so quickly held his arm. "No Stark, come on. We'll deal with it later." I urged.

"What an _ASS!_ I'm gonna kill him." He kept talking to himself.

"No, no you're not! Stark I don't want you hurt!" I cried looking down.

His expression and posture softened, "Oh Z, he won't hurt me. Your right, we'll sort it out later. Come on." He put his arm over my shoulder, "Let's go see the twins." He smiled.

I wonder why we're going to the twins.

***

_???_

I sat down at my laptop and started typing.

_Meet me outside the Tulsa house of night at 12:00pm tomorrow if you want to see your boyfriend again. I have a requisition that will assist us both. I'll explain more then. But for now all you should know is Zoey Redbird is your target._

**Oooooh! Who's the letter from? and who's it to??? Hmmm..... :D :D :D xx**

**Lurvvvv JadeeXbooks :D :D xD :) :D :D xx**

**~Jade~ xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm reallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreally REALLY sorry for not uploading. BUT I have a reason, I've had to do my GCSE but I'm so happy because I've FINISHED!!!!YAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAY!!! Thx for the reviews!! lurrvvvv JadeeXbooks :D :D xD :) :D :D xXOXx**

**~Jade~ xx**

_Zoey_

"ZZZZZZZZZ!" The twins said in synchronization while diving in to hug me.

"Whatya want chick?" Asked Erin when I could breathe again.

"Ow," I gasped, that hug actually hurt.

"Oh goddess sorry!" They said.

"It's ok," I laughed.

"So, what _do _you want?" Shaunee asked.

I looked at Stark, _'What do we want?'_ I asked him mentally.

He smirked, "Take Z shopping," He turned to me, "You need to have some fun. You've had too much work to do, take a break my lady." He smiled adoringly.

I returned it, "Ok!" I enthused.

The twins squeaked, "Yay!"

"Let's go! Come _on_ Z, I'll treat you if we go _now!" _Erin said, excited.

"OK, ok!" I turned to Stark who was smiling, he thought we were funny. "Cya later then Stark." I tiptoed to kiss him lightly.

He chuckled, "Cya later my lady."

I smiled then got yanked away, by the twins who dragged me out the door.

We walked out the front entrance and into the car park, "I'll drive!" Shouted Shaunee excitedly, while leading us to her cherry red Ferrari.

I smiled at her enthusiasm and climbed in next to her, Erin in the back. "HEY!" I heard a voice, angry and familiar. Our heads turned simultaneously to the direction the voice came from with groans from the twins.

Aphrodite's perfect blond hair was bouncing its way towards us. Her eyebrows rose angrily as she reached my car door. "You going shopping without _me_?" She growled.

I laughed, "Get in Aphrodite," I told her.

She yanked open the back door and climbed in next to Erin. "Ugh, what is that _smell_?" Erin complained covering her nose.

"It's called **Clive Christian No. 1. Extremely expensive." She tossed her hair. "In fact it has been labeled second most expensive perfume." She informed us.**

"It stinks of—" Erin was about to say something my mother wouldn't approve of when I interrupted her.

"Who's that?" I asked lifting my chin in the direction of two hooded figures. We were just pulling out the gates and they were on our left, in the shadows against a wall.

We all stared curiously, it didn't look like an innocent meeting. But one of the figures looked up and its eyes met mine. They were dark green, beautiful, but that was the only thing I could see. The eyes narrowed and burnt a hole in my face. My own widened as the stranger suddenly looked away to the other figure and nodded.

"Hmm, looks serious." Said Aphrodite as Shaunee drove past them.

Nobody said anything as we drove. But I can't stop thinking about that private meeting outside the gates. Who were they?

After shopping I was worn out.

My legs ached from walking to and from _so _many shops that the twins and Aphrodite forced me into. My arms too, ached because of the weight of the heavy bags.

I was walking up the stairs to mine and Starks room, still burdened by my new items. I was carrying 12 bags, full, yes when I say _full_ I mean it, of new possessions. I sighed and sagged forward onto the steps, I was just so tired! I couldn't get up the stairs, so just lay on them.

I was only sat there for one minute before Stark reached me. I felt his shadow cast over me so opened my eyes, he was smirking and standing in front of me.

He laughed, "What are you doing?" He asked gleefully.

"I'm resting." I told him.

That drew another laugh from his soft lips, "On the stairs?" He asked. I just nodded and he said, "Wow, you did some shopping."

"I'm so tired, I can't get up the stairs!" I told him.

He laughed, "Worn out. Come on." He slid his arms under me, carrying me bridal style, I snuggled my head into his chest.

_Stark_

I lay Z, who was now snoring lightly, onto our sofa. I stood and looked at her, the sight made me laugh. Ahh I love Z more than the world itself.

I perched on the end of her chair and glanced around the room, I was surprised to see someone. Extremely unexpected.

**Who is this now???? :D :D :D lurrrv JadeeXbooks :D :D xD :) :D :D**

**~Jade~ xXOXx xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! thx for amazing reviews! This story I'm gonna try for two hundred reviews at least. Since my VO hunted got 197, or something like that anyway. :D So my news: My best friend just became an auntie! I love vampire diaries! I LOVE Damon Salvatore! I LOVE James Stark! I love burned (Although I think we can all agree it needs LOTSSS more stark and Z love in, also less of Stevie Rae even though I love her {In a non lesbien way xD} Lolz!xD) Hope ya enjoy this chappie! Lurrvvvv JadeeXbooks :D :D xD :) :D :D xXOXx**

**~Jade~ xx**

_Stark_

Oh goddess. Oh dear oh dear.

This was not good.

"Miss me baby?" Asked a voice far too familiar.

"Not one bit. What are you _doing _here? Get out, _now._" I snarled.

Her stilettos clapped against the wooden floors surface in our kitchen. She stepped onto our living room soft carpet and sighed. "I think you're lying Stark." She stated.

I shook my head angrily, "Who told you where I was? What do you _want_?" I asked fuming.

Z had contacted her. That was the only thing possible. I knew I shouldn't have told her, but I trust her. I trusted her to be adult about this and not contact Stacy. Oh damn! Stacy Foster had found me. Found _us._

"How have you been Stark?" She asked, tossing her golden brown hair which bounced on her shoulders.

"Good up until about 1 minute ago. How did you get in? Why are you here?" I asked getting frustrated.

She sighed again, "You're asking an awful lot of questions. Not even a hello?" She asked.

"Answer them." I snarled then glanced wearily at Z, I didn't want to wake her.

"Who's your... _friend?_" She asked narrowing her deep green eyes.

"None of your business!" I told her, "Answer or get OUT!" I Stated standing up.

Her hands rose to her slender hips as she put her weight on one leg. "I just wanted to see how you were getting on." She pouted.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked.

"Ooh a little birdie told me!" She giggled and slumped down at the bottom of Z's feet on the sofa.

"Don't wake her up!" I knelt by Z's head and stroked her cheek. "What was the birdies name?" I asked cocking my head sharply.

She patted the side of her nose, "That's for me to know. Who's this?" She asked and poked Z's leg making her stir.

"Zoey." I answered.

"She your girlfriend?" She asked putting on a child like voice.

"Yes, she is." I told her.

"She's the little birdie! What is her last name, Ahh... Redbird!" She rejoiced at the fact she remembered her name. How small actually _is _her brain?

"How do you know?" I asked, but I knew the answer.

"She messaged me, rather nasty words she uses. Said, 'Stay away from my Stark or I'll use my elements to kick the bullpoopie outta you! If you _do_ want to meet, let's do this outside the house of night, Tulsa, where me and my boyfriend _Stark _are.' Haha, _bullpoopie_…" She laughed shaking her head.

It really sounded like Z. Who else would say _bull_poopie? Stacy couldn't have made it up for that reason and the fact she didn't know Z's name _or_ that she could control the elements.

"She's pretty." Stacy said.

"Yes, very." I agreed stroking Z's hair from her face.

"Not for long." Stacy muttered then jumped up and pushed me away, it was so unexpected that I fell onto my ass.

"No!" I yelled making Z flinch in her sleep. She must have been tired to sleep through this.

Stacy lunged for a clueless Z. But I was faster and pushed her back before she could. She swirled to face me and glared.

I snarled crouching over my love protectively. "How _dare _you! Get out. _Now!_" I commanded in a voice more ferocious than hell.

"No stark! No! I'm sorry! Please, I just," She sighed, "Can't bear to see you happy with someone else." She looked down pitifully.

"Well you _better_ get used to it! I don't like you anymore!" I pleaded.

"I know. I'm sorry. But you _will_ learn to, you _will_ be mine! I can't have it any other way! Please Stark, I know you feel the same, deep down." She cocked her head and took a step forward.

"Well those feelings must be hidden far down there cause I can't seem to find them. Out! And do _not _come back or I'll do something I'll probably regret." I told her and took a taunting step toward her.

"Fine, I'll go. But know that I will get my own way. I always do. Even if it means doing things _I won't _regret." While saying those last few words she manipulated her face to look aggressively at Zoey.

She walked out like nothing had happened and closed the door behind her.

I relaxed a little, still on edge from the attack, and collapsed onto the single sofa chair to the right of Z's sofa.

I put my head in my hands, Z betrayed my trust. No, I don't believe that, not one second. Even if she had I would have seen it in her mind, wouldn't I? Unless she does that annoying thing and hides them.

But no, I don't believe she e-mailed or whatever to Stacy. I told her not to so she wouldn't have.

I looked at her in her sleep. She crinkled her nose and started to wriggle. "No!" She shouted.

Suddenly tears leaked from her beautiful green and brown eyes. I ran over to her like lightning.

"Z! Z wake up!" I shook her into consciousness.

_Zoey_

I was so tired I fell asleep right there in Starks arms. I drifted into the land of dreams comfortable.

I was on a long boat dock looking out at sea. The salty wind blew through my hair making it blow out behind me. I laughed and spun around joyfully.

Stark stood at the end of the pier. Wind played in his golden brown hair, tousling it further. He jogged up to me and held me in his arms. "Zoey," He said gently.

I smiled, "Stark, where are we?" I asked.

"The beach, near our house? Remember?" He raised his eyebrows.

Ahh, this must be another dream of the future from Nyx. We had a house? Oh well, I may as well ask him questions about the future, "Where's our house?" I asked curiously.

"Your grandma Redbirds old house, are you ok?" He asked, his brow creased in concern.

"Yeah, I, urm, where's gran live then?" I asked.

His mouth opened slightly, "She's with Nyx." He said gravely.

I gasped faintly, "What?" I cried.

He pulled me tighter against him, "Z, you've known this for ages, Shhh, don't cry!" His hand cupped around my head as I cried into his shirt.

Then suddenly Stark disappeared. Along with everything surrounding me. I was now on the roof of a very tall building. I could hear the cries of car horns far below.

I spun around only to see the person who I really didn't want to see. Kalona.

"A-ya," He breathed sounding relived. "I have been trying to get in your dreams every night. Your warrior always interrupts." He grumbled.

He had only loose jeans on, revealing his perfectly sculpted chest, an artist would be jealous of.

"No," I whispered shaking.

"A-ya, please, let your true feelings unfold." He cocked his head, "I know you feel our connection." He said smiling.

I would be lying if I said I didn't. Because truthfully, part of me wanted to run into his arms, love him, forget about Stark. But another part of me resented this creature with a passion.

"A-ya is out of my soul. I feel no pull." I lied.

"You're lying to me, my A-ya. I know this because, you may have ridden Neferet from your soul to the earth, but A-ya is not like Neferet. A-ya is part of you, of who you are. She's your blood, she can never be gone from your soul. Although she cannot control you anymore, without Neferet's help, but has gone back to how it was before you killed the Tsi-sgili. She can still influence you, your feelings." He explained to my despair.

My shock manipulated into pain, hatred, anguish, and pure despair. He wasn't lying. I knew that from the fact part of me did want to be with him.

I couldn't get rid of A-ya. "No!" I cried and collapsed onto my knees on the hard concrete rooftop.

"A-ya, my love, come to me." He held out his arms.

I got up and walked into them, because I wanted to. I wanted to love him and feel his touch, his caressing fingers on me-

No Zoey! You are not A-ya.

"A-ya," He breathed again. His arms wrapped around me, then bowed me backward softly, his arms still supporting me.

"Kalona," I whispered. He bent his head down to kiss my neck gently. One of his hands edged down my back, as his kisses trailed up my jaw, closer and closer to my mouth...

His lips kissed up to the corner of my mouth, just about to kiss me properly, when I froze. This wasn't what I wanted, I wanted Stark.

I writhed my head and body from side to side, to make him free me. He looked startled.

"A-ya!" He exclaimed.

"Let. Go. Of. Me!" I struggled. His arms tightened around me, and I thought he was about to force himself upon me, when he stood me up and let go.

"A-ya please, I know you want me." He pleaded.

"No. I do not! I already have a love, Kalona! Leave me be." I told him, tears slowly pouring down my cheeks.

"A-ya." He sounded a little irritated now. "Stop _lying_ to yourself. We are _made _for each other! Destined since birth!" He took several steps closer until he was only two steps from me.

I skittered back five steps until my heel hit the edge of the roof he matched every one of my steps. "No, please don't make me do this!" I begged.

"A-ya my love, give in." He said, smooth and seductive as melted chocolate.

He stepped towards my so we were a centimetre away, I tilted my head up to his dreamily. I did want him, I did...

"Yes." He breathed .

He ducked his head down, just about to press his lips to mine, When I came back to my senses, "NO!" I shouted then spun and jumped out of his arms, off the 1000ft high building.

I screamed as I fell, spinning around and struggling. I heard Kalona cry my name as my dream went black.

"NO!" I screamed, and bolted upright. Into Stark's head. He was leaned over me, panting, eyes wide, trying to wake me up.

"OUCH!" We said at the same time as our heads collided painfully. I had shot up so fast that it hurt real bad and there was bruises on both our foreheads already.

I laughed lightly and he joined in. Our laughter died and he said, "Z are you ok? I'm so, so sorry! I really forgot about having to sleep with you to keep him away! Please, I am SO sorry!" He bowed his head, he was on his knees the sofa I was lying on.

"Oh Stark, it's not your fault." I reassured him. I was covered in sweat and panting, my heart slowly calming.

"It is, and I'm sorry." He said. "What was it about?" He asked.

I ran over it in my head, he watched eagerly, then he turned angry. "The fucking bastard!" He shouted.

I put my hand on his cheek, brought his face closer to mine then kissed him fiercely, all in two seconds. He moaned and responded beautifully.

**Like it? xD Lurvv yaall SOOO much! JadeeXbooks :D :D xD :) :D :D xXOXx**

**~Jade~ xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**HELLO! .GOD. fans I am back, and I MISSED you soo much, but I have been writting a story of my own these past weeks and havent had time to upload! X( But now I am making time, because I missed u all sooooo much. THANK you for the reviews because they show you still want me to write and I'm soo greatful, you dont understand how amazing it is. And the reviews I get are so so amazing. Thankyou guys xD To make it up I have written some hot Stark and Zoey scenes... But not too bad because of my stories rating. :) xD ;) THANKYOU!**

_Zoey_

"Come on Z, what could possibly make you tired enough to sleep until 11pm!" Stark laughed and gave me a playful nudge.

"Ummnngh," I moaned, "We had a late night remember?" I reminded him with a smirk.

"We sure did. An amazing night. But you need to get up, right, now!" He said and I giggled as he slid his hands under me and lifted me into his arms bridal style.

"NO!" I laughed as he took me into the bathroom.

"Yes!" He argued as he stepped into the shower with me. I still had my vest top and mini shorts on and he had no shirt and just boxers.

I would have tried harder to get out but I was too weak from laughter. He turned on the shower and I squealed as the cold water hit me.

"Haha, awake yet priestess?" Stark chuckled and braced his arms at either side of my head, his hard body pinning me to the shower wall.

"Definitely," I breathed, my eyes trailing down his perfectly shaped torso, then dropped lower. The shower was huge and warm now, but stark stayed close to me, as if he savoured my body heat. My breathing slowly turned into deep pants as he trailed a hand down the side of my body, to curve around the inside of my thigh. "W-we should, ah, I-I mean, Oh goddess!" I gasped as his fingers slipped off my shorts and vest. He pressed me tight against the shower wall and slowly kissed down my neck. My sharp intake of breath made him growl deeply, sexily. One of his hands slid to my breast, as the other travelled lower...  
"Oh goddess!" I gasped again as his fingers did pleasure filled caresses. He moaned and I tugged off his boxers, they fell to the ground effortlessly.

"Zoey," He moaned, "Oh Z..." That was all it took.

I took his lips in a ferocious lock and massaged them with my own. He responded with his own erotic kiss which exploded into more. I broke off and kissed his neck, hoping it gave the same pleasure to him as it did me. Apparently it did, because he moaned and I felt that atmosphere, and certain other things, increase, to pure lust.

An hour later I felt totally relaxed. Now I was fully clothed and lying on my sofa eating a carrot, I could concentrate on things important, like the Eric situation. Or-or the way Starks chocolate brown eyes were caressing my face lovingly from the other sofa this very second! No! No going off track.

I sighed, it was impossible with Stark in here. Especially with that hot, knowing smirk... "Stark!"

"Yes beautiful?" He grinned as I moved into a sitting position so he could sit next to me.

"Well, I was wondering if we have anything planned for today?" I asked.

"Anything you want." He said.

"Well, I wanna go see Aphrodite then." I nodded. She was acting seriously strange and secretive lately and the suspense was killing me.

"Sure, it's 12:30 so let's go!" He jumped up and pulled me with him, holding my hand as we strolled out.

We knocked on her door 2 minutes later. "Aphrodite?" I called when there was no reply. Suddenly the door jerked open and there she was, blond hair perfect and eyes shining. Looking perfectly normal... To someone who wasn't one of her best friends... To me she looked terribly nervous and tired.

"Aphrodite? Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah! Yeah I'm fine, of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" She smiled over happily.

"Erm, Aphrodite, we need to talk." I stated then looked at Stark.

As if he read my mind, _haha oh the irony!_ He squeezed my hand and smiled, "I'll give you two some privacy." Then walked off.

Aphrodite invited me in, then we sat on her soft white sofas. "Ok, what's going on Aphrodite?" I asked.

"Why would you think anything was going on? Nothing is." She smiled reassuringly, but I didn't buy it.

I eyed her suspiciously and lifted an eyebrow. With a sigh she collapsed against the sofa and said, "I can't say. Not yet anyway." She frowned.

"Is it you? Are you in some kind of trouble? I-" I gasped as realisation hit me, my eyes narrowed on her torso, "Oh my goddess! You're PREGNET! Oh Aphrodite does Darius know? Oh this means... Uh-Oh, Aphrodite you haven't told him! Why didn't you tell me earlier? I-"

Her eyes widened and she burst out laughing, cutting me off. "I-_I'm _ not pregnant Z!" She laughed then calmed down, "Oh Z, haha of course i'm not. _I'm _not stupid enough not to use protection!"

"Oh good, I mean, well imagine if you _were_ pregnant! That would be... different." I chuckled then turned serious. "So what is it then?" I asked.

Aphrodite had gone strangely pale, then looked away. "It-It's nothing, really, well not _yet_ anyway. But you'll find out soon, I promise." She said and with that she stood and showed me to the door. "Goodbye Z, and- stay safe ok? No more danger for a while."

I frowned, "No promises, how can I miss out on all the fun?" I smirked and Aphrodite narrowed her eyes.

"Serious! Don't get hurt Z or _I'll _hurt you!" She sounded so protective I smiled.

"Cya Aphrodite." And with that I walked down the stairs, and felt Aphrodite's worried gaze on me, with every step.

"Hey my sexy, hot warrior. Let's grab lunch!" I said cheerfully as I tugged his sleeve while he stood talking to Shane and Trav in the dinning room.

"Hey beautiful." Shane said kissing my cheek with a playful look at Stark, who was glaring at him, causing Shane to grin.

I laughed, "Hey Shane. Torture poor Ash yet this morning?" I asked, knowing full well what the guy's did playfully to poor Ash.

He chuckled, "Not yet, I'm working on it."

"That's the biggest lie I ever heard!" Travis laughed in his southern voice. He looked at me and winked, "This mornin' he pinned him to the floor and made him smell his dirty socks after he'd been workin' out!"

I wrinkled my nose and laughed, "You're nasty Shane! I hope you made him apologise Trav." I smiled.

"He helped me pin him down!" Shane roared and we all burst into laughter.

"Ah, I need food. I said as my stomach rumbled." I rubbed it softy, then Stark wrapped his arms around me from behind and placed his hands over my torso too. That was when Aphrodite came over, and saw us in that position. And suddenly, tears glistened in her eyes.

"Oh Aphrodite! What's wrong? Are you ok?" I panicked.

"Oh it's nothing," She flicked away a tear which landed on Shane's shirt. He looked down at it as if confused, then back up as if nothing happened. The simple gesture made me laugh and they all gave me a stare as if I was crazy. I just burst out in hysterics.

Aphrodite looked at me questioningly and I just shook my head.

"Geez, Stark are you sure you want her? She looks crazy to me." Asked a strange voice from behind me and Stark.

It sounded hostile. Stark's arms around me froze, I tried to turn around to see who it was but he wouldn't let me.

**I hope you enjoyed this and i'll upload within 2 days! thankyouthankyouthankyou and thankyou again for the reviews xD **

**JadeeXbooks xXxXxX xD x) :) xD x  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Quite a bit of drama in this chapter xD ooohhh thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you havent forgotten me completely! xD haha I hope you enjoy my chap but it's quite sad x(**

**lurvvv JadeeXbooks xD :) xXxXxX  
**

_Zoey_

I tried to turn around but I couldn't, Stark's arms kept me imprisoned where I stood. "Stark-?" I questioned.

"Shane, take her away." He said with a meaningful look at him. He passed me to Shane without asking me.

"I-" I started to complain but Shane's iron-like grip started to whisk me away. "Hey!" I complained and pulled but to no avail. "Stark what's going on!" I started struggling a little.

"Z, I'll be there in a minute." He called to me. I frowned as Travis started to assist Shane in towing me like I was a child.

"Hey now let go guy's, who is here?" I asked. They looked at each other knowingly but carried on moving me towards the dorm stairs. I just let all my weight fall, the surprise attack made Trav and Shane have to let me sit on the ground and I smiled cheekily.

"Come on Z, Stark'll be there in a minute. Stand up by yourself or I'll pull you up." Shane grinned.

They both were towering over me when a fledgling tripped, catching their attention. I wasted no time in jumping up and bolting past them, down the hall to where Stark stood with a girl.

She had golden brown hair to just past her shoulders, with her back to me I couldn't see her face, but what she wore looked expensive.

My eyes narrowed, why didn't Stark want me seeing her? I started walking up to them, with her stilettos on she was my height, but I only wore my converse. Stark's eyes widened as he saw me coming and the girl turned on one foot, hand on hip, to follow his stare. She smirked, I could tell now she was pretty. Emotion's started boiling within me at her cocky smirk.

"Z, I-"

"You must be Zoey." The girl interrupted Stark.

"And you are?" I asked, curious and suspicious of this pretty, cocky girl.

"Stacy," She held out her hand.

My eyes widened as realisation hit me like at elephant at high speed. Stark's ex was here. Stark's ex was grinning at me like she was my superior. Stark's ex. Stark's ex. The words repeated in my head.

"Stacy. What do you want?" I asked rudely.

She raised her eyebrow, "What a way to great someone. And I'm just visiting my Stark. It's been a while." She smiled and I narrowed my eyes as she referred to Stark as 'hers'. I could feel Stark reading my thoughts and feelings and when he did he walked around Stacy to stand next to me, probably to restrain me in case I lunged at her.

"Well Stark is mine, and whatever trouble you want to cause do it elsewhere." I informed her.

She laughed, "Oh really?" She asked and with that she flipped her hair and walked away.

I glared daggers at her back.

"Hey come on Z, nothing's going to happen." Stark pulled me in for a hug. "I love _you_ Z, I told you she's crazy." He insisted.

"Yeah I suppose. But what is she doing here?" I asked, and closed my eyes. "I mean, why n-" I was interrupted by a sharp pain in my stomach.

My eyes shot open and I looked at Stark, "Hey!" I protested, "Why'd you hit me?" I asked with a frown.

He looked confused, "What? I didn't hit you. What do you mean?" He asked.

"You hit me in the stomach," I frowned rubbing it slightly, "didn't you?"

He raised an eyebrow, "No I'm sure I didn't. Why are you ok? Do you not feel well again?" He looked frantically over my face.

"Erm, no. That's weird," I frowned, "'cause I definitely didn't imagine it."

"Maybe you just hungry. Come on," He led me out of the hall and up into our room with concern written all over his face. I gave him a smile to reassure him.

As we opened my bedroom door and stepped inside I smelt something. Something that was sweet and smelt delicious. Stark did too.

"Zoey don't look!" He yelled and ran to me. But it was too late. I'd already seen the words written on the wall in a thick red substance which smelt so good, and I'd seen the mutated body of Hazel, Travis's girlfriend on the floor in front of it. And I had also fainted.

_Stark_

I couldn't stop Z in time from looking at the horror scene, but I was able to catch her fall. Swiftly bringing her into my arms and carrying her bridal style, I shouted "Darius!"

Placing Z on the sofa, breathing heavily I ran my shaking hands through my hair. The words on the wall were written in blood, Hazel's blood I realized. I was almost sick.

'_This is not the last. game on.'_ The words read.

Darius came running in then and assessed the scene, "Where's the priestess?" He yelled running to check Hazels pulse, but I knew she was gone from the stillness of her eyes, so much like Z's.

"On the sofa." I told him. Oh goddess what was I going to tell Trav?

"She's gone." Darius said and ran a hand over his face, then straightened up.

I nodded morbidly. Who would do this? Hazel's body was cut up everywhere. Her blood surrounded her, a pool of thick red wine which disgustingly smelt good. I screwed up my face in disgust and anger, and then punched the wall with force enough to make the light shake.

"She saw it," I said angrily, "Z saw this! Oh goddess why would someone do this to her! In her room! It's a message from someone, and goddess help me when I find out who has done it I'll rip _their _head off!" I charged trying to control my breathing for when Z woke up any second. Pull yourself together Stark! Z needs you!

With a deep breath I walked over to Z and crouched by her sofa. I tucked a piece of her dark hair behind her ear and stroked the side of her face.

Her eyes fluttered, "Stark?" She asked and I smiled softly.

"It's okay Z, it's alright." I soothed and pulled her into my arms, off the sofa. I made sure her back was to the blood.

"No, it's not!" She started crying, "You saw the message! It's not the last! Oh goddess Stark this mad person is gonna kill again! And for some reason it's because of me!" Tears streamed down her face as she said it, my strong Z was suddenly vulnerable and I clutched her tighter, protectively to me and buried her face in my shoulder.

Rubbing soothing circles on her back I kissed her forehead. "We'll sort it out. Come on, let's go to the kitchen." He towed me gently to the door, and made sure his body blocked the scene of my close friends death.

**Aww poor Hazel! And poor poor Travis! Is it just me or does everyone else love him too? xD I hope you loved it xD **

**lurvvv ME! xD xXxXx :)  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Another emotional chapter! xD I almost cried while writting it, it's so sad just imagining the scene in your head. Anyway thankyou for all my amazing reviews! thx for reading my story reviewers it means a lot :) I hope you enjoy this chapter, i've written the next one and you find out what Aphrodites big secret is in it! xD**

**from JadeeXbooks xD :) xD :) xXxXx**

_Zoey_

In the kitchen, Travis, Joe, Wolf, Tristan and Cooper were sat on the high stools up to the counter and were laughing at a joke Joe told.

I looked at them, and realised I was about to break their happiness. I watched Joe as she played with a piece of her chocolate brown tresses with a smile, Tristan with his strong build and dark hair, Cooper with scruffy light brown hair, and Wolf with his black. They all looked up to see who had entered.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and took a deep breath, I had to be the brave priestess. "Guys, erm, I have something to tell you," I looked down at my feet while Stark rubbed my back as if it gave me courage, and it did. I looked up again to find they had all gone silent, watching and waiting for my horrid news. "It's Hazel," My lip quivered and I bit down on it, "She's gone." Now I couldn't control my shaking and I forced myself to look into Trav's eyes which were trained on mine.

"What do you mean she's gone?" He asked, "Where?"

"I mean, she's dead. Travis I'm so sorry." I carried on looking at him, making myself watch how someone was torturing us, getting angrier as I did, and wanting vengeance.

Trav started to shake his head, "No, no you're messin' with me right? If you are this is a sick joke guys." He looked into me, into my soul, "Please tell me you're lyin' right? Oh god please tell me!" Tears glistened in his eyes and he stood, he walked up to me and grasped my forearms, shaking me a little but not un-kindly, "Please Zoey, please tell me now! Oh Goddess!" He moaned as tears overflowed mine and his eyes.

"I'm sorry Trav." My lips whispered as my tears ran into them, making me taste the salty water.

"Oh no!" He cried "Zoey please, please." He moaned making my tears run faster, I felt like this was my fault, the way his blue eyes pleaded my own, I felt guilt. "Where is she?" He asked Stark but before he could answer he ran out towards my room.

The red fledglings in the room were watching silently, tears in their own eyes. I ran after Trav.

"No!" He howled, "Oh Hazel, no, no, no! Please wake up Hazel, damn it wake up!" He lifted her scratched head onto his lap and hunched over weeping. The scene reminded me too much of when Buck had lost Ivy, except this was worse, because I liked Hazel.

I couldn't watch anymore I turned into Stark's chest and he pulled me back out the room as Shane ran in, his eyes wide, then ran to Trav and started prying him off.

"Trav there's nothing you can do, come on." He told him gently.

"No! Not until she stops, until she stops!" He moaned, and they where the last words I heard before Stark slammed his bedroom door shut.

I staggered over to his bed and collapsed onto it. Stark braced his arms on the back of the door then punched it, so hard I cringed.

He ran his fingers through his soft golden brown hair to the back of his neck where he threw his head back onto them. "Damn it who could do this to someone?" He asked rhetorically. "I mean, what kind of crazy bastard would-" He stopped his furious words when he saw me head down, crying silently. "Hey Z, shh, it's ok." He walked over to me and put his arms around my shoulders.

"No, no Stark it's not alright! Hazel is dead! And Travis- Travis..." I let the word hang in the air.

"I know, but we'll find out who did it, we will." He kissed my cheek softly.

I nodded, "Okay, and Stark?"

"Yes?" He asked.

"I love you Stark." I whispered.

His face softened even more and he kissed me gently, "I love you too Zoey." He whispered against my forehead and a surge of happiness spread though me at his words. Kissing him one last time, I went to sleep in my warriors arms, feeling safe and at peace, but in the back of my mind I heard Travis's cry's, saw his pleading eyes, and read the words written in blood on my wall.

_This is not the last. Game on._

The murder had got one thing right, game on.

_Stark_

The next day I left Zoey eating her breakfast solemnly, I went to see Darius.

"Darius," I called as I walked into Aphrodite's living room, where she was perched upon her expensive sofa arm.

"What do you want?" She asked casually.

"I want to see Darius," I told her. "where is he?"

She flipped her blonde hair, "He just went to find you, he'll be at your room by now." She informed me.

I sighed and made my way back, I didn't want to leave Zoey out of my sight unless completely necessary. The crazy murderer could be anywhere, praying on anyone, maybe Zoey. The thought made me speed up my walk.

I opened the door into the common room where some red fledglings where sat dejectedly, heads bent low. I jogged through the room to the door, up the staircase to the corridor where my room was and stepped inside.

"Zoey?" I asked as I walked into our kitchen. When she wasn't there my heart began to race."Zoey?" I called running through our own living room slash kitchen. I couldn't feel her emotions, I couldn't read her thoughts, when I ran into our bedroom I prepared for the worst, to see her where Hazel had been. My heart pounding in my ears I looked around and saw her sat on the bed, looking at where Hazel had been yesterday. Now there was no trace of blood to be seen.

"Oh goddess, Zoey." I ran up to her and kissed her face all over. "What are you doing?" I asked holding her head carefully in my hands. "Why can't I feel your emotions? Or read your thoughts?"

She frowned a little, "You can't?" She asked. I shook my head, relived that I could still look into her brown green eyes and see them look safely back at me.

She shrugged, "I don't know. That's weird actually, because I can't use my elements either." She admitted.

"What? I don't understand." I sat next to her and put my head into my hands. "I'm pretty sure I can still not miss anything. My gift hasn't gone." I told her.

"I'm so confused Stark. What's wrong with me? Something is but I don't know what. Is Nyx punishing me? Did I do something so wrong she took my elements from me?" She asked and I swear my heart almost crushed at how sad she sounded by that thought.

"No Z, you've done nothing. That can't be the reason." I told her.

"There is no other explanation." She sighed. Suddenly her eyes snapped up to look at me. "I know who will know what's up with me. Aphrodite." She said.

I nodded, "Yeah, I think she _is_ hiding something."

She smiled and took my hand, "Let's go ask her then."

**Awww how sad! -sniff- . well I hope you loved it! Next chapter will be uploaded tomorrow I think xD :) **

**Lurv JadeeXbooks xD :) xD xXxXx**


	18. Chapter 18: Secret

**Hellloooo :) I was going to make this chapter extra long, but I can't :( But it is quite long and has LOTS of important info in! xD Finally you find out Aphrodites secret! xD so thx for the reviews everyone xD they were amazing, and Nyx's Chosen One if you read this: I love your stories, everyone really should check them out, I recommend! xD :) xD xx**

**Lurvvv JadeeXbooks xXxXx**

_Zoey_

I walked into Aphrodite's room with my hand in Starks. She was reading a magazine on her sofa, like none of this trouble was going on around her. Sometimes I wish I could be as flippant as her. I sighed Aphrodite wasn't unfeeling, she did feel upset for Hazel and Travis, but tried to push it from her mind, so she didn't become upset.

She smiled at me as I came in and I returned it. I wasn't going to dishearten myself right now by thinking of the murder.

"Hey Aphrodite" I said.

"Hey what's up?" She asked standing. "Want a drink?" She asked.

"No thanks. Actually, we wanna' ask you something." I told her.

Her face changed instantly hesitant, "What do you wanna' know?" She questioned, eyeing me and Stark back and forth.

"We want to know this secret you're keeping. There is something up with me, my elements don't work at all, and Stark can't feel my emotions or read my thoughts sometimes. And we know you're hiding something." I told her.

"I-" She started to say something, then sighed. "Zoey, can I speak to you alone for a sec?"

"Anything you tell me can be said in front of Stark." I informed her.

"No really, this _needs _to be said alone." She insisted.

I looked at Stark apologetically. He smiled, kissed my forehead, then left the room silently, and probably was stood guarding the door.

I looked at Aphrodite and raised my eyebrows. "So?" I asked. "What's the big secret? What's wrong with me?"

She looked into my eyes and said, "Don't freak ok? I wanted you to figure it out by yourself but I have to tell you."

I smiled a little, hesitantly, "I'm ready, tell me. I can deal with it if it's something bad."

I braced myself but nothing prepared me for her next words. "Zoey," She said, "You're pregnant."

My body locked, I couldn't move. I laughed shakily, "Nice joke, now tell me the truth." I asked.

"No Z, I'm deadly serious." She insisted.

I shook my head, "No it can't be, it's not possible, I mean- I'm on the pill!" I said helplessly.

She shook her head, "Zoey we both know that you had some aspirin when you were hurt, that stops the effectiveness of the pill." She replied.

Oh goddess I had forgot about that.

The scene Nyx had showed me ran through my head, the one with my children, mine and Starks children. (from chapter 3 :D)

The eldest was a little girl with tight red ringlets and chocolate brown eyes that matched Stark's. I remembered her as easily as I remembered my name. I wondered if she was inside me right now.

I gasped and felt tears welled in my eyes, I was having a baby. Aphrodite looked at me and smiled, "I guess those are happy tears right? 'cause you know Stark wouldn't be upset don't you?" She asked.

I nodded. Wait, what would Stark think? My eyes widened slightly at the possibilities, what if he left me alone? '_No, no Stark would never do that to me,'_ I reassured myself with a smile.

Should I tell him now? He isn't reading my thoughts now, I know that because he told me he couldn't earlier. Maybe this is why he can't feel my emotions or read my thoughts, the reason my elements don't work and why the mocker that attacked me left after it realised something, that I was pregnant! But, that means tat Kalona knows, if his half-blood son informed him. Oh, goddess. This wasn't a good thought.

"Zoey?" asked Aphrodite. "Hey Z come on, you know Stark will love it!" She reassured me, misunderstanding as my breathing escalated.

"It's not that," I breathed, "Kalona knows!" I whimpered.

She frowned, "How is that possible? You haven't seen him since-"

"No," I interrupted her, "The mocker that attacked me the other day stopped trying to kill me suddenly and a funny look crossed his face, like he knew something about me, then he flew off and left me alive remember?" I told her.

"I told you not to go out that day! That day you went hunting them." She glared at me without the sting.

"I know, I'm sorry, but I didn't know I was pregnant! Well at least I know why I keep throwing up, having mood swings and a craving for carrots!" I laughed.

She smiled, "Yes well, when are you going to tell Stark, I mean your already 3 months in!" She informed me.

I gaped, "3 months!" I gasped, "But- I"

"It's been 3 months since living in the tunnels Z." She smiled and patted my shoulder.

3 months? Wow time flys.

I took a deep breath, the red haired child didn't mention her name in the vision Nyx showed me, me and Stark would have to get thinking.

_Stark_. I would have to tell him soon, tonight.

"I best get going Aphrodite, cya' later." I smiled and hugged her.

"Later Z, good luck." She returned my smile, and then went back to reading her magazine like nothing had happened. As I said before, _flippant._

Stark met me outside the door, "Hey what was it about ma'am?" He grinned.

"I'll tell you later." I told him.

He frowned suspiciously, "Okay then." He smiled but I could tell he was curious.

I grinned and nudged him unexplainably happy. Then I felt the blood rush from my face, _what was I going to do? _What about Erik? What about Kalona? What about _Gran? _I stood still as I remembered Gran. I haven't spoken to her in ages! She's at her cottage now, with the kind nun from street cats Sister Mary Angela.

What would Gran think? Would she be happy? Yes I think she would be, if I were happy. Stark turned to see why I had stopped and saw my pale face. He whisked me into his arms. "Zoey, Zoey are you alright? You going to faint?" He asked frantically checking my face and pulse.

I smiled, "No, I'm not going to faint. You can put me down." I laughed.

He grinned, "No, I'd rather keep you here thank you very much!" He smiled his bad boy smile making me grin and want him. Damn he was so hot, it was hard to think a sober thought around him.

His chocolate eyes glinted suspiciously as he bent low to kiss me. He put me on my feet but held me still so I leant backwards with my arms around his neck, I grinned.

"Zoey?" He murmured.

"Yeah?" I breathed a reply, still caressing his soft lips with my own.

"I love you." He said sweetly, at just the right moment.

I smiled against his mouth, "I love you too." I replied. At that moment I knew this was right, me and Stark were meant to be together forever, get married and have children. My worries that Stark wouldn't like me being pregnant vanished. I also knew the road to get there wasn't going to be easy.

Just to break our perfect moment, as if it had heard my last thought, we heard a scream from Aphrodite's room.

We broke apart and bolted into her room.

She was on her hands knees in front of her sofa, "No, no not again! Not again!" She cried.

She was having a vision, I could tell it was a seeing vision, not a hearing vision because her eyes weren't filled with blood.  
"Aphrodite!" I ran to her. "What is it Aphrodite? What do you see?" I asked wiping her face with my sleeve.

"Dead! Dead red fledglings!" She cried. "I don't want to see!" She whimpered, looking around the room which she couldn't see, she could only see the vision.

"It's ok! You're not really there! What's happening? Aphrodite you must tell me!" I pinned her shoulders to the sofa so she now sat on the floor.

"I- I see, a girl and boy. Dead! Red fledglings. I've seen them before, can't remember their names!" She cried.

"Please Aphrodite try and remember! What do they look like?" I asked desperately.

Stark watched in horror and silence. Had he seen Aphrodite have such a violent vision before?

"Stark, bring a soaked towel!" I told him.

He nodded and travelled at superhuman speed to Aphrodite's en-suite bathroom.

"She has brown, shoulder length hair, he is her mate! He has dark brown sort hair… his name is- leopard? Tiger?"

"Lion!" I exclaimed. Lion and Joe!

"Stark!" I shouted standing and turning to him as he emerged from the bathroom with the wet towel. "It's Lion and Joe! Quick we may be too late!" My voice broke on the last word.

Darius ran in, feeling Aphrodite's emotions and Stark threw him the towel to wipe Aphrodite's face with. Without an explanation to him Stark took me in his arms and ran, faster than light.

We arrived outside Joe and Lion's room to find the door open a little. I took a deep breath, expecting the worst.

"Stay here." Stark instructed me.

I frowned, I was under control of my hormones and fainting that the pregnancy had caused, I could handle this. I think.

Ignoring his order, I followed him in. He opened the door hesitantly and peeked his head inside. He looked around, everything seemed normal.

Stepping inside he looked back and saw me with him. "Zoey, I said stay there."

I glared, "I heard."

He rolled his eyes and took my hand, taking me into the room. The room had the kitchen and living room in one like mine and Starks, and most other red fledglings and my gang's private rooms. There where two doors, one for the bathroom which was open and clearly had nobody in, and one for the bedroom, which was closed.

I held my breath as Stark went to go double-check the bathroom, I walked towards the closed door, the last door.

Taking a deep breath I pushed open the door. My hand closed over my mouth and I let out a kind of shriek.

Lying on the floor, draped across a dark haired boy, was a brown haired girl. They were just like Hazel, blood everywhere, deep cuts from serious torturing. And on the wall, written in their blood, was scrawled,

'T_old you so. I'm winnning'. _

Stark reached me and took my hand, gently towing me towards the door crying.

**Sorry I had to stop there but I have to come off the computer :( But I hope you loved it and I love all you! xD :) xD :D :) xD :)**

**Lurvv JadeeXbooks xXxXxXx**


	19. Chapter 19: That's it

**Chapter 19! Some have been waiting for this chapter for a longg time! xD It's lots of drama and sweet, cute, romance (Really sweet :D) xD x) ahh Thanks for the reviews as always! And I LOVE STARK! He's so amazing! (And Damon Salvatore ;D) Who's watching vampdiaries season two? MEE it starts over here in england tomorrow! xD Eeek! **

**Love from JadeeXbooks xD :) x) :D xD xXxXx**

_Zoey_

Hazel, Joe and Lion are dead.

They were the words repeating themselves in my head as I sat next to Stevie Rae and Stark on my sofa. The twins and Damien were sat on the other and Aphrodite and Darius stood.

I couldn't move, just kept on staring at my hands that were resting on my knee. Aphrodite glanced a subtly worried look across my face, and I smiled weakly back.

"So," I began after the silence became too long. "Two more red fledglings are dead." I summed up.

Their faces turned to me. "Zoey, what do we do?" asked Erin.

"Yeah, who is it?" said Shaunee.

"Why do they write these messages?" Asked Damien.

"And who for?" Questioned Erin.

"I don't know!" I put my head in my hands. They all went silent and looked at me, concerned. "I don't know." I sighed.

"Zoey," Said Stevie Rae, "Are you alright'?"

I lifted my head. They needed a strong priestess. A leader. And right now I wasn't being one. I had to get my act together, or we'll all fall apart. I have to be strong.

I took a deep breath. "I'm fine. Right, Erin pass me that piece of paper, anyone got a pen?" I asked.

I got a lot of blank looks, except from Damien. "I do." He dug into his pocket then passed me the black biro he found.

"So, who are our definite enemies?" I asked.

"Kalona, Trinity, Domino." Listed off Damien.

"Right." I write the names down. "Now, any people you think could be enemies?" I looked around and they shook their heads.

Aphrodite didn't. "Aphrodite?" I asked.

She hesitated, "What about Erik?"

Everyone's gaze snapped to her face.

The twins laughed. "_Erik?" _Shaunee taunted.

Aphrodite glared at them, "It's a possibility." She informed them.

"Yeah, right." Laughed Erin.

"Shut up Dorkamese twins. It's an idea. You didn't see what he was like with me, Stark and Zoey the other day!" Aphrodite snarled. "And I don't see you two coming up with any ideas anyway so shut the fuck up!" As she said this she had taken a few steps towards where the twins sat.

And for once they were silent.

They looked at me and I looked at Aphrodite. "Z, what has Erik been doing?" They asked.

"He's just a jealous, possessive idiot that's all. But Aphrodite's right, he is a possibility." I said and remembered how cold his skin felt, and the malice in his eyes. Which I thought had flashed yellow.

I frowned and shook my head as if to clear it as I write his name down. "Anyone else?" I asked.

I saw Stark swallow next to me as he played with his fingers like he was nervous. I raised my eyebrows at him. He grimaced. "Well… there could be someone else…"

"Yes…?" I coaxed.

He opened his mouth to say something the froze, his eyes fixed behind where we sat, on the door.

"Am I interrupting something?" Asked a voice I already knew too well.

I stood and spun around to see if I wasn't imagining that voice. "Stacy." I said and narrowed my eyes.

She sighed and stepped inside the room fully, examining it with disgusted eyes. I walked around the sofa to face her while everyone else watched, everyone except Aphrodite who came to stand next to me. "And you are?" Aphrodite asked with an eyebrow raised.

A smirk appeared on Stacy's face as she took in me and Aphrodite, the twins stood up and joined me and Aphrodite, sensing my tension.

"I'm Stacy." She sauntered forward so she was a step away from me, her stilettos making her my height.

"Stark's ex." I told everyone putting emphasis on the _ex_. Instantly the twin's, Aphrodite and Stevie Rae's eyes narrowed. Damien raised his eyebrows, Stark put his hands on his forehead, Darius grimaced. I took a step towards her so I was right in front of her. "_What,_ do you want?" I snarled.

Immediately Stark stood and came around the sofa to stand behind me, knowing that I could explode very soon.

Stacy didn't miss his move, "Aw baby, you don't want her to hurt me? That's so sweet, I knew you still cared." She smiled sweetly and I glared, balling my fists up. Take deep breaths.

"Actually Stacy, I'm worried she might kill you. I only don't want her doing that because I want that pleasure." He said cockily.

She laughed, "Oh Stark you wouldn't!" She teased, "I remember how you used to put your hands on my…hips when we kissed. There's no way you could kill someone you shared that… pleasure, with." She smiled at Stark. "I remember how you-"

That was it. I lunged for her, fist clenched and aimed at her face. She was too busy bragging to my friends that she didn't see it coming. I hit her straight on the jaw and she flew back onto her ass. "Hey!" She shouted before I went in again.

Straddling her waist I hit her around the face and she grabbed my hair. I yelped as she pulled me off her by my hair. This had happened so fast nobody else had moved.

"_Hey,"_ Said Erin.

"_Bitch!" _Finished Shaunee.

"Get off her!" Yelled Stark.

"NO! Be careful!" Shouted Aphrodite desperately.

They all ran forward towards us but not before I hit her hard across the face. Then she did it. She hit me in the stomach. I tried to block it but it was unsuccessful.

" _NO!_" Shouted Aphrodite as they reached us and Stark pulled me back, while Aphrodite panicked and checked me over. "Oh goddess no! No Z _no!_" She cried. Darius had pulled Stacy back and had her locked in his arms squirming.

I was in pain, emotional. What about my baby? If Stacy has killed her I would do the same to her but more painfully! "Zoey! Is it painful? Does it hurt?" Aphrodite asked frantically.

"I-" I was cut off by the aching feeling in my chest, a sob rose in my throat.

"Zoey?" Stark asked frantically. "Zoey what's wrong? What's going on? Aphrodite?" He searched Aphrodite's face, hysterically searching for answers.

"She's-" she began then stopped.

"No, I'm fine. I think." I stuttered.

"Thank goddess," She breathed, "We're taking you to the infirmary anyway." She said.

"No. No please." I breathed.

Stark helped me up, "Zoey what's going on?" He asked with a frown, clearly not being able to feel my emotions or read my thoughts was annoying to him right now.

"I-I, need to talk to you. Alone. Let's go to our room." I told him. He picked me up and ran inhumanly fast to our room leaving my friends and Stacy behind.

He placed me gently on our bed and stood next to it, folded his arms and regarded me with his eyebrows raised.

"Stark, I-" I paused bringing in a shaky breath, mustering my courage. "Stark, I'm pregnant." There it was out.

He frowned, "What?" He asked.

I grimaced having to repeat it. "I-I'm pregnant Stark."

He froze, his chocolate eyes searching my face for any indication I was lying. When he found none he took a step towards me, then another as I sat upright on the huge bed. I held my breath and bit my lip, worried he would think the worst. Then he leaped onto the bed and enveloped me in his arms, hugging me and kissing me all over my face. I giggled through my tears and fell onto my back and he trailed kisses down my body until he reached my stomach. He slightly lifted my top so he could see it, then looked at me with so much love I thought I might burst from it, his eyes shined as they looked into mine.

While still caressingly staring at me, he lowered his face to my womb and placed a single soft kiss. I smiled through my tears, sat up and hugged him. A hug that expressed all unsaid emotions perfectly, just like the kiss that followed.

**Dayumm! I love Stark more than pancakes! (And I loveeee them) Isn't he so sweet? That paragraph? AWWW xD :) x) :D**

**Anyway loveeee JadeeXbooks xD :) x) xD :D xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thos chapter is really really sad. Just warning you. I had to do it i'm sorry! xD But it is extra long and dram filled! xD :)xxx**

**Lurvv me! xxx**

_Zoey_

The next morning, well night to humans, I was sat on our bed leant back against the headboard, laughing as Stark trailed his fingers back and forth across my stomach, as my vest top was pulled up a little.

"Did I tell you how much I love you this morning?" He asked me grinning.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, to my count 24 times." I laughed.

He frowned, "Well that's not enough, I love you more than anything in the world." He smiled.

I smiled back, "Even more than pancakes?" I teased. Stark had an obsession with pancakes.

He made a face like it was a really hard decision. "Oooh, that's hard." He grinned his _'bad boy' _smile. I loved him so much. I hit him playfully on his chest and laughed as he started tickling me.

"No!" I laughed and squirmed.

He laughed, "Ok, ok." He sighed and lay down next to me, our heads side-by-side on the soft feather pillow. "I wonder if it's a boy or a girl." He whispered. I smiled as he turned to face me, carefully draping his arm across me.

"You want to know?" I asked grinning.

"Yeah, I mean it's so...so amazing. My child is in _there_ right now." He smiled in awe while stroking my torso lazily with two fingers.

"Stark?" I asked.

"Mhm?" He replied closing his eyes.

"It's a girl." I told him.

His eyes shot open and his face lit up. "Really? I-I mean how do you know? Are you certain?" He asked grinning. I nodded and he kissed me once, and then laughed.

"Nyx showed me our future remember? So I've seen our children." I told him laughing.

"So you've seen her? What was she like?" He asked.

I smiled softly, "Perfect in every way. She had red curls and was just beautiful!" I beamed.

He returned my overjoyed look, "Oh Zoey, we're gonna' have to start thinking on names!" he said.

"Yeah we do don't we." I smiled, "She'll be my angel, my precious jewel." I closed my eyes and leaned on his chest.

"Jewel, Julie! We can call her Julie." He grinned.

I beamed, "It's perfect!" my words referred to more than just the name.

He grinned, "I bet she has all my good looks."

I laughed, "Definitely."

He chuckled and then sighed. "Zoey you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen." He admitted.

I touched his chin lightly. "Stark, I-" I was interrupted by a sharp pain in my stomach. I gasped catching my breath.

"Zoey?" He questioned. "Zoey! What's wrong?" He asked frantically.

"I-I don't know! Maybe she's kicking! I mean- _OW_- Either that or-or..." The words were so painful I chocked on them.

"What? What?" He asked.

"Stacy... hit me in the stomach..." I whispered.

His eyes widened, "Oh goddess no! But surely it didn't damage Julie? I mean wouldn't you have felt it last night?" He asked frantically.

"I-I don't know." I said shakily.

He shot out of bed. "That's it, we're going to a hospital. Not the school's because we don't want everyone knowing your pregnant." He said as he pulled me into his arms and sprinted faster than lightning to the car.

Aphrodite was waiting there, tears streaming down her face. She'd had a vision. "Aphrodite?" I asked painfully.

"I-I saw what happens, I'm s-sorry Z! Please let's go fast! Stark I'm coming!" She said as she ran to the passenger seat. Darius got in the driver's seat and Stark lay me across the back seat my head on his lap.

"Drive!" He shouted and Darius stepped on the pedal.

I whimpered and cried out, the pain was excruciating. "Stark!" I cried, tears leaking from my eyes.

"It's ok Z! Oh goddess please be ok! I'm so sorry!" He said frantically as he stroked my cheek with shaking fingers.

"Oh Stark, its happening! I know it is! I'm sorry, I-" I cried out as another wave of pain came.

"Zoey!" Aphrodite yelled just before I blacked out.

I woke up to the sound of beeping. I opened my eyes to find myself in a white room. A hospital room.

Stark was sat with his hands covering his face on a plastic chair on my right. "Stark?" I whispered croakily.

His head shot up and I saw the dark, bruise-like shadows under his eyes from lack of sleep. His face was pale, worried and extremely pained. "Oh Zoey!" He cried and jumped up to carefully hug me, very carefully. "Oh, Z I was so worried about you." He kissed my lips just once then rested his head on my lap.

"Stark, what happened? What about- about Julie?" I asked hesitantly, and tried to swallow the lump in my throat from fear of the answer.

I saw his muscles tense and he slowly sat upright in his chair. I saw the wetness in his eyes, "Zoey, you miscarried." He choked out.

I raised my hand to cover my mouth as my tears started to pour down. I let out a strange sound and my hands started shaking. "No." I whispered.

Stark cocked his head slowly with a pained expression as he too began to cry. "I'm sorry Zoey. But it's true. Oh goddess I'm so sorry, I-I didn't know!"

"No. _No._ That means- it means Stacy killed our baby! And me nearly too!" I cried.

His face darkened, "Yes. She'll pay. That-that _bitch! _I'll _kill _her when I find her!" He growled and stood up fast.

"Stark I'm coming!" I said wiping my tears and pulled off my white sheets.

"No! Stay! You're still recovering! Leave this to me!" He said.

"Stark, I feel fine physically. The-the gang must have casted a circle around me right? Because I've healed fast." I reassured him as the tear streaked down my face. I knew I looked pale and absolutely distraught from Stark's eyes as he looked back at me and grimaced closing his eyes.

He couldn't argue because it was clear I wasn't in pain-physically- as I stood and pulled on my clothes in rage. "How long have I been out?" I snarled.

"3 days." He whispered.

"Well that's plenty of time to heal from such a slight injury when I have a circle around me and, I assume, Nyx dropped by."

He nodded, "Z, I'm so sorry." He breathed.

I ran into his arms, "Oh Stark it's not your fault! It's mine for getting in that stupid fight anyway! Oh goddess it's so painful!" I cried as the non-stop tears began falling.

"No Zoey it's not your fault." He soothed holding me tight against him. "I love you. We'll get through this together. We'll also get revenge." He said and kissed my forehead softly.

"But, my baby's dead. Our baby!" I cried as my heart broke in two. I felt empty. My body completely drained of anything except pain and fury.

"Shh," He whispered rubbing circles on my back. "I love you Zoey. Please don't give up on hope, love and me. I swear I'll give you thousands of babies if you just don't give in!" He hugged me close and I felt another emotion. Pure, utter, bursting love. And pride.

I cried my last tears, and sniffed. Stark wiped them away with the tips of his fingers caressingly, then slowly bent down to kiss me. A soft, pure kiss full of love and emotion. I felt his warm breath on my lips as I pulled back a little and whispered, "I won't give up. I promise. We'll get through this. I'll be strong." I told him and forced my aching heart to stop hurting, I would grieve more later. But right now, I was needed. "And Stark?"

"Yes Zoey?" He whispered back.

"I love you Stark." I told him and kissed him again. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I walked out behind Stark, our hands entwined; my head bent low with sadness.

I accepted the, "I'm so sorry Z." I got off all of my friend's tear stained faces as I walked into my room. They were all grieving for me and Stark and-and... Julie. Stark told me it had been a girl after all, but that Nyx had told him the vision was still accurate. We were still having five children. Just that the eldest red head wasn't there anymore, instead there was a new smallest girl.

The red fledglings had left after ten minutes, leaving me, Stark, Stevie Rae, Aphrodite, Darius, Damien, the twins, and a very distraught Jack.

"Z, I-" Started Damien but I interrupted him.

"Everyone, listen." I said and everyone looked up at me sadly. "This is-is the worst thing that has ever-" I swallowed the lump of tears back and Stark rubbed my back soothingly. "It's the worst thing that's ever happened to me. And ever will. And I've cried for... Julie. But we need to stay strong. There is a murder somewhere, and if we start to fall apart then we'll get picked off one by one. I'm _not _gonna' let that happen! Now we've cried the tears for mine and Stark's Julie, but now we must start acting quickly. We need to put our heads down and figure out who's murdering red fledglings. While we do, I have business to attend to with my baby's murder!" I yelled then swivelled and ran out the door leaving everyone gaping, then suddenly in motion, all scrambling to follow me to Erik's room, where I had been told she'd been seen going in and out of. I presume that's where she spends most of her time. She must sleep on the sofa or something without anyone knowing.

I heard the gang's footsteps behind me as I ran up the stairs, through the teachers building until I got to Erik's room. Without knocking I slammed the door open.

There she was. Lying on the sofa staring at her bruised jaw in a compact mirror. She looked up at me, stood up , and _smirked._

Erik came out of the bathroom just when I ran at her I tackled her so hard we flew through the air into the sofa which tipped over so Stacy's back was on the floor, me straddling her waist.

I hit her hard across the face and stood as she yelped, then pulled her up by the front of her top. I knew now that the gang was here from the sound of their breathing from running.

"Hey!" Shouted Erik as he started running to where I was dragging Stacy up. Stark flew at him. Pinning him to the ground, then Darius came over to his and helped him so Stark could see what I was doing.

It was clear the gang wasn't interfering because they knew I wanted my revenge.

I'd dragged her up and ran, still holding her front while she ran backwards, and slammed her into the wall. I had a super adrenaline rush. Nothing was stopping me. I pulled her forwards a little then slammed her once again into the wall. The picture on one of the walls fell down and its glass smashed.

"You-" I hit her. "Little-" I hit her again. "_Bitch!_" I grabbed her hair and yanked it to the side so she squealed and clawed at my hands trying to get them off. I was so blind with rage I didn't feel it.

I let go of her hair and grasped her throat instead, pulling her upright. "You killed my _baby!_" I told her releasing her throat to hit her around the face.

She groaned and fell to her knees. Blood leaking from her nose and lip. Her hair was everywhere. Her nose was no longer straight.

"I-I- You deserve everything you get Zoey Redbird! I've heard stories about you! You killed Erebus's mate! Neferet! Then you have the nerve to take _my _Stark!" She hissed. "I. Don't. Think. So." She growled and reared back out of my arms.

At the same time I saw Erik push off Darius and jump up. His eyes where definitely yellow.

"Erik?" I gasped. His distraction landed me a hit from Stacy on my lip.

"What the _fuck!_" Yelled Aphrodite as she saw Erik's eyes. She looked at me but we all froze as the window smashed.

Everyone's attention was focused on Trinity who had just stepped in the room with Domino. They had came in through the window. How did they get up the wall?

Trinity laughed looking at Stacy. "Pitiful. Stacy I take it? Ah yes of course you are. Erik I told you to send the letter to someone who could take Stark away from Zoey. To separate them. So they would be easier to kill. And you sent for this?" She laughed which turned into a fierce glare. "You disappoint me. I give you powers, you give me nothing. I have a good mind to hand you in to Kalona to die right now."

Erik hung his head, "Please Trinity! Don't do that! You know I'm loyal to you, and you only. Zoey has turned into a whore and isn't fit to lead us! Kalona is though." He smiled, his bright yellow eyes gleamed.

I gasped, "Erik, you-you! After everything we've been through! You can't do this! What about Nyx!" I yelled.

"Nyx. Isn't. Here! When does she help us? Where is she now? Not here." He shouted back. "But Kalona is helping me. He gave me gifts." He laughed and walked around everyone's stunned, frozen faces to stand next to Trinity and Domino. While I'd been looking at Erik, Stacy had crawled over to their feet and smiled a blood filled smile.

Three mockers appeared in the room, through the window. Trinity, Domino, and Erik stepped back into their embrace and they flew out of the window so they hovered in mid air. I ran up to the smashed window with the gang, suddenly able to move. "No!" I shouted angrily.

Trinity cocked her head. "Aww Z. Don't worry you will see us again. Soon." She informed us.

"What about me?" Stacy cried at my feet, her blood soaked smile evaporated.

Trinity looked at her in fake pity. Domino laughed. "You?" Domino asked. "You failed us. Too bad. We'll leave you to them, do what you will with the scrawny creature." She told me in her deep voice. "We wash our hands of her." She laughed and they flew off.

I growled and turned around to face everyone.

Stacy was blubbering on the floor at my feet, I couldn't stand the sight or sound of her anymore. "Fire, come to me." I called and a swirling ball appeared, hovering above my .

"Z are you sure you should kill her? I know what the stupid bitch did but…" Said Stevie Rae.

I held my hand up, "You're right. She isn't even worth my time." I spat glaring at her. I walked forward through the group and they followed me leaving Stacy battered on the floor.

Just before I reached the door, I heard her voice. "Stupid bitch! I won't give up! I'll kill you eventually. Just like I did to the three red fledglings I've left in your room! And the three I killed before, what were their names? Joe, Lion and Hazel? Well now I've left you three more!" She laughed icily.

I turned slowly and everyone gasped. They moved apart so I could see her sprawled and crazy, laughing on the floor. They didn't do anything except glare disgustedly at her, because they knew she was mine.

"You sick bitch." I spat and shouted, "Fire!" I threw the ball of flames at her without thinking. I then left her dead body to go to the gang's common room. I didn't dare go back to my own private room incase Stacy's bluff about three more dead fledglings was true. And I had a gut feeling it was.


	21. Chapter 21: Surprise!

_Stark_

"Where are you going?" I asked Zoey as she pulled her hand from mine.

"To the dinning hall. I'm hungry. I'll meet you in the common room." She replied, keeping her eyes away from mine.

"Ok then." I said recalling she hadn't eaten today.

I watched her walk off, I admired her. After all this turmoil she was still strong. She held her head high, though she didn't meet anyone's eyes. Her long black hair swayed as she walked, then turned around the corner out of sight.

I felt a tap on my shoulder so turned around to see the gang. Stevie Rae had tapped me, she said, "Stark, is Zoey going to be alright on her own? I mean she's been through a lot today." She said.

"She'll get through it. She's strong. The strongest person I've ever met." I smiled at her. "Come on, lets go to the common room she said she would meet us there.

She nodded ad we set off. Darius and the twins took off to see if Stacy's threat had been true.

_Zoey_

In the common room that me and the gang shared, I collapsed on to the couch and put my head in my hands. I felt the dip as Stark sat next to me and laid his arm on my shoulder. "Z?" Stevie Rae asked.

I looked up, "Yes?"

"Darius has told me that Stacy wasn't lying about the three more dead fledglings, but in fact she had under exaggerated, there was four." She told me sadly.

"Oh goddess." I whimpered and put my hand to my forehead. _I will not cry anymore, I will not cry anymore,_ I chanted in my head.

"Who?" Asked Stark quietly.

Stevie Rae looked at her feet. "Michel, Candy, Evelyn and Tristan." She said miserably. "I was their red priestess!" She cried. "I should have protected them, I-I-" She broke, I quickly got up and hugged her.

"Oh Stevie Rae, it's not your fault! I'm all of your' priestess, if it's anyone's fault it's mine. It's not your fault." I told her.

"It's not yours either Zoey." She said quietly.

Erin and Shaunee ran in followed by Darius. The twins were panting as Erin said, "Zoey! It's terrible!" She cried.

"What? What now?" I asked. This had turned out to be the worst day of my life. I couldn't see what else could go wrong.

"Marley, Travis, Wolf, Jaime and Cooper! Five more red fledglings are in our room! Dead!" Shaunee cried.

"What?" Me and Stevie Rae said at the same time.

"But Stacy's dead! She can't be killing from the grave!" I said frustrated, balling my fists tightly. I started quivering with rage. "It's just not _possible!" _ I yelled to myself.

We all stood there in silence for a few seconds, taking in my words. Stevie Rae said hesitantly, "Neferet did."

We looked at her gaping, Stacy couldn't have been trapped where Kalona and Neferet had been, taking the role of someone else? No, it's not possible. Neferet and A-ya only could do it because of my link with A-ya. If A-ya didn't make the connection between us that made her be able to get into my body, Neferet wouldn't have been able to make one of her own because she wasn't my ancestor, she just used the same connection for herself. And Stacy definitely wasn't my ancestor so she couldn't have made a link. And A-ya hadn't been able to re-connect herself to me so Stacy couldn't have.

But if Stacy somehow had made the connection, that would mean I had killed the five red fledglings. Or that she was someone's ancestor and had made a link to someone else and made _them_ kill. But she wasn't an ancestor. She wasn't that old, right?

"No, it can't be her. Maybe Trinity stopped by on her way to Kalona." I spat. "Either that or Stacy is over a hundred years old and is someone's ancestor. And we all know that isn't true."

I saw Stevie Rae and Aphrodite look at each other. Then suddenly they were frantic they ran towards me and grabbed an arm each. They hauled me up, me still in shock at what they were doing, and passed me to Darius.

"Hey! What's going on?" I gasped.

"Yeah what the hell guys?" Stark asked and stood to walk over to me but the twins and Damien stood in his way.

"Wind." Said Damien then put his arms out and his hands upright so his fingers pointed upward. He pushed the air slightly and Stark was lifted into the air, and gently placed back on the couch. He tried getting up but the wind pushed him back.

"Hey this isn't funny. C'mon." He complained.

"If I let you go you have to promise to leave us o handle Z ok?" He asked.

Stark frowned but nodded, knowing they wouldn't hurt me.

"Thank you wind." Damien said politely as the breeze disappeared.

"What's going on guys?" I asked cautiously.

"I have a feeling about something bad. I just want to see if I'm right." Stevie Rae said. I saw jack run out after Darius whispered something to him.

Aphrodite brought a wooden chair from under the table and they sat me down on it. Across from me a few feet away, Stark stood in front of the couch watching me anxiously. Although he knew my friends wouldn't hurt me, he knew something was about to happen that could be bad or good.

Jack returned carrying, and dragging some silver, heavy looking chains. He was panting as he dropped them at my feet. "Damien," He panted, "You could have used air a little more to make them even lighter! I mean I know you made them lighter but not by much!" Jack complained as he collapsed on the sofa.

Damien raised an eyebrow and sat down next to him. Darius took my wrist gently and clasped the shackles around it. Then did the same on my feet and other wrist. He tied me to the heavy weights he put on the floor so I couldn't move. I tried to pull my arms up and then my feet, but to no avail. The twins, Stevie Rae and Aphrodite joined Damien, Jack and Stark In front of me on various sofas, and Darius then too.

Aphrodite stepped out in front of me and place her hands on my cheeks. I was wide eyed as she stared at me, like looking through me. Having a vision.

A few moments passed and it was deadly silent. Then suddenly her eyes re focused. "It's true." She whispered. That was all it took for Stevie Rae to put her hands to her mouth in horror.

"Not again." She said sadly.

"What? What again?" asked Stark frantically.

"This!" I laughed, but it wasn't me. It was Stacy's voice coming out of my mouth. We had connected.


	22. Chapter 22:Rude mouth

**Heyy, this chapter is veryyyy emotional and don't read if you dislike violence... But otherwise thanks for the reviews! lurvvv JadeeXbooks xD :) :D x)**

_Zoey_

I saw through Stacy's eyes. Watching as my friends faces turned from surprise to anger and frustration.

"Bitch!" Yelled Shaunee grabbing the front of my shirt.

"_Stop!"_ Cried Stark, Stevie Rae and Aphrodite at the same time.

"Zoey's still in there!" Stark said.

Shaunee released my- _her _front.

Stacy was new at this, but I'd done it before. I pushed her out before she could reply, and said, "How? How can you do this?"

I let my hold on myself go, and she took over instantly. I felt her annoyance that I was stronger than her connection. She laughed in spite of this. "Why do you think I was laughing when you killed me?" She was in hysterics. "Because I knew this would happen! You want to know how I can? Well I'm not telling you." She snickered. "You've not been very nice to me. Why would I help-"

Stark cut her off as he ran faster than lightening and grabbed my throat. His eyes were blood red, a side of him I didn't see very often at all.

"You," He spat in a voice that was like deadly poison. "Haven't been playing very fair Stacy."

"Stark!" Gasped Stevie Rae.

"I know Zoey's in there. But I have a feeling she would want this to happen even if she has to face the consequences." He replied silkily.

He had a point there. Even if I couldn't breathe right now, coughing and spluttering, I did want to hurt Stacy. But Stark released me anyway as Stevie Rae pulled on his sleeve with a gentle force, that said 'you've made your point, now let go before you do something stupid'.

Stacy took a deep breath and buckled onto her knees. _My_ knees.

Stark looked pained as I looked up at him, me now in control. "Stark," I whispered.

He knelt down in front of me taking my face in his hands. "Yes?"

I closed my eyes in concentration, Stacy was trying to get through, and wasn't making this easy. Unfortunately I could hear her thoughts as well as she heard mine.

"_Oh Zoey! Why didn't you simply let yourself die? But no, of course your too selfish for that. Instead you must live, while more red fledglings die… YOU even killed them!"_ She mentally laughed and I grit my teeth, squeezing my eyes shut.

I could distantly hear Stark and my friends talking frantically probably trying to figure out why I wasn't responding to them.

"_You did it! Not me!" _I cried my reply back through my head.

"_I was in your body. And you didn't do anything about it!" _I had a metal picture of her smiling right now.

"_But I didn't know it was happening! How did you block me out completely, so that I couldn't hear, see or think what you were doing?" _I asked desperately.

She smiled. _"I'm strong. Stronger than A-ya and Neferet put together. I've been practicing a longgggg time." _She dragged out.

"But how do you know how to do this?" I asked allowed, everyone heard and turned silent, listening.

I could almost feel my eyes changing colour to Stacy's deep green ones. I certainly saw it on my friends faces that they were.

She smiled, "Ahh, well it's a long story…"

"JUST _TELL_ ME!" I yelled, tired of her games.

She frowned using my face as her puppet. "Hmm, learn some manners first." She said, clearly enjoying herself. I was so frustrated.

Suddenly I felt her body temperature rise. I gasped, but she pulled back the control.

"Zoey?" Aphrodite asked hesitantly. They all were stepping back.

Stacy-me stood, raising her arms until they stuck out in front of her. I noticed the faint red/pink glow her skin had, and how it slightly tingled warmly.

"Zoey?" Gasped Stevie Rae.

Me-Stacy was now so bright that they had to squint they're eyes, clearly not being able to see us now.

"What's happening?" I heard Stark shout, just before the light seemed to explode, sending them all backwards, landing on the floor. I noticed that where my hands and feet had been locked by the chain, the metal had melted, leaving Stacy-me free to go.

And she didn't waste any time in doing so. Non of my friends could stop us, because there eyes were still adjusting to the light. They could only see blurs for the moment I guessed.

Just like that Stacy and me left, slamming the door. And the worse thing was, Stacy was in charge. My human host.

She pelted through the halls, getting strange looks from the blue fledglings there. But then I realised where she was heading. _"NO!_" I cried mentally. "_Not to the red fledglings!"_ No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't over power the evil physical connection she had built. She was too set on her task.

"_Shut up!"_ She spat, sending a sudden, hard physical block through her mind to mine so I couldn't think my words. It brought back painful memories of Cyrus's physical shield. _"I'm taking us where I like. You can watch one of you're friends die. All because of your rude, nasty mouth." _

"_No, please!" _I begged.

She laughed, _"You're pathetic. I'm embarrassed to even share a body with you lest your mind!"_

"_But this… Please Stacy, don't do this! Erebus isn't who you think he is! He's Kalona! A evi-"_

She interrupted me in a voice that mentally sounded bored, but crazy._ "I know who he is! I am working for _him. _Stupid child. Trinity and the others left me knowing you'd kill me. When I thought about it after they left I was ecstatic. I was laughing remember. Yes, they knew I'd find our connection, and use it to control you. You're ours now. Either embrace this gift of shared life with me, or I'll kill your soul," _She said happily. _"and take it for my own."_

Ha. Share a life with this annoying high pitched voice for the rest of my life? Noooo thank you. I'd rather have my soul taken, I thought. But obviously she heard, _"Hey, you keep throwing insults at me. That's good. Cause for every single bad insult that comes out of your brain, I'm going to kill one of your friends." _She laughed.

I suddenly regretted my rebellious words.

She rounded the corner and hopped up the stairs in the red fledgling side of campus. She almost ran into Phoenix and Buck who were chatting idly. Buck had lost his evil girlfriend Ivy because of her evil desire to stay the uncontrollable red fledgling she was. It had been sad. Phoenix hadn't heard of Wolfs death yet clearly, but being his girlfriend, I'm sure that would hit hard. But I was glad she hadn't heard. Because Stacy was planning to kill them right now, at least she could die thinking he lived on.

"Hey." She said, flicking her fire engine red hair out of her coco coloured face. The tips where bright yellow, just like a phoenix.

"Hey!" Stacy replied swiftly. They didn't notice the change in my eye colour, since mine were almost fully green anyway. "I was just looking for you two! Follow me." She smiled and walked up the stairs entering the first room she came across. The two fledglings looked confused, but otherwise didn't complain.

I wanted to scream. I tried desperately to push through, to take control of my own body. But it didn't work. I could feel Stacy's grasp on me slipping, so she hurried to get the job done.

When they were inside she quickly shut the door, and took a sharp steak knife out of her pocket. _Where had she gotten that?_ I could barely contain my disgust. My tears refused to fall, as she wouldn't let them. "_No! No! NO!"_ I Yelled to her. "_Please STOP!" _I cried.

She chuckled and said allowed, "Oh no Zoey. I am going to teach you a lesson."

Phoenix looked deeply confused and concerned, her expression mirrored Bucks… Until Stacy Shoved the jagged knife into his chest.

He choked and looked down helplessly at my hand. He look confused, just before his eyes went blank. Stacy pulled the knife back out and he fell to the floor dead.

I Screamed mentally. Tears desperately stung my eyes but Stacy didn't let them fall. "See Zoey?" She asked, "Next time listen to me!"

Phoenix had seen this before when it happened. She knew I was being controlled and ran to the door. When she found I'd locked it she faced me, her back pressed tightly against the door.

"Zoey, I know your in there," She whispered. Stacy took a slow, menacing step towards her. "Please Zoey! Come back! Fight her!" She begged.

I took another step.

Phoenix was strong, but she didn't know who was controlling me. That made her shake with fear, thinking Stacy could overpower her.

"P-please…" She sobbed.

Another step.

Now I was so close I felt her breath on our face. I fought on endlessly, screaming and shouting at Stacy. But to no avail.

Stacy smiled at Phoenix, who quivered with fear. "Please… whoever you are! Please stop! Don't-" She never finished that sentence.

Stacy reached up and slid the knife across her neck slowly. Phoenix kicked out but Stacy pushed her against the door so she couldn't do anything.

She then stepped back to admire her handy work. "Mmmmm." She said. Watching as Phoenix gurgled and reached out for her as she buckled over, kneeling on the floor. Blood poured from her neck, and I couldn't do anything but watch.

Stacy kneeled down next to her, where she was writhing, and slowly, slowly slowing down. I felt sick. Disgusted. Angry. Helpless. Urge to cry. Scream. Kick. Shout. Especially when Phoenix finally fell still. Stacy Tsked. Then laughed. "Ahh Zoey, this has been fun. But I think I'll leave you, feeling fully satisfied that I've mentally disturbed you. So before we go kill someone else, lets play with her." She giggled, pulling Phoenix's limp head into her lap, then leaning over to her neck.

And then she drank.

The blood tasted same as usual. Sweet, juicy honey. Still warm. I couldn't help it. I drank, drank, drank. Stacy left me to control myself, and even then, I couldn't make myself stop. I heard her laugh in my mind, as the tears ran down my face. I was revolted, but I just couldn't stop.

I hadn't had blood like this for months.

When the blood finally started feeling cold and tasting sour. I pulled myself away. My whole body was drenched in blood. My friend's blood. I cried. I clenched my fists and teeth as I did, shouting and screaming.

And then Stacy took control. Laughing her head off.

"Ahh Zoey m'dear." She said, picking up the knife I'd slammed onto the floor. "Now you're gonna feel pain."

She dragged the knife across my forearm. I screamed out loud. She was too crazy. Psychotic enough that she laughed, I doubted she felt it. "No!" I screeched, loud enough that I bet the whole side of campus heard. I sure hoped they did.

She ran the jagged blade across my chest, shoulder to shoulder. I sobbed helplessly. She thrust it into my leg, stabbing it. I cried out and collapsed. Ripping the knife out she then plunged it into my stomach.

Just as I blacked out, I heard Stark call my name.

**Well... Is Zoey dead? hmmmm MWHAHAHAHAHA! I feel so evil writing that chapter, but it had to be done. I was almost crying as I did this chapter so I hope it was worth it! Hoe you lurvvved it like I loved writing it... **

**JadeeXbooks xD :) :D x) xxx**


	23. Chapter 23 Miracles

**HELLO! Ok, this I've decided is my LAST chapter on MY VERSION OF TEMPTED! xD ohhh the end to another new fanfiction... I might just cry... well maybe not, but DONT WORRY! READ THIS VERY IMPORTANT= I Am uploading the 1st chapter to the next story in the series TONIGHT! 'My version of burned' will start tonight and I'm veryyyy excited! :) **

**I hope you enjoy this magical, drama FILLED chapter to finish my version of tempted. But not the end of my series! **

**LOVEEEEE JadeeXbooks xD xoxoxox :) xD x) :D xx**

_Stark_

I found her sprawled across the floor, a silver, jagged edged knife in her stomach. My own stomach did several sickening flips as I pulled her into my arms and stood.

I'm too late. I'm too late. I'm too late. They are the words that ran through my head constantly as I ran to the medical building with Zoey hanging limply in my arms.

I bolted through Zoey's friends who were panting , after all the running they'd been doing. There eyes were wide as they saw my precious red bundle and set off running with me again. Though they couldn't keep my pace. Running through the school cafeteria with an almost dead priestess in your arms would have made anybody turn to watch you pass. But I wasn't prepared for what happened. Hell broke loose.

Zoey was clearly loved by all in this school. Either that or they were leashed to her foot, because everyone started running behind me, yelling for help and making noise, slowly following us as I sped away. Everyone's expression was disgruntled.

I staggered into the school's clinic and placed Zoey on a fresh white bed. I spun around and shouted, "Help! Someone help me! _Please!_"

Nurses turned towards me at the noise, then instantly set in motion. Shouting scientific words to each other that made no sense to me. But I didn't care. I grasped Zoeys limp hand in mine and held on like it was the only thing keeping her alive. Kristy the dark haired nurse ran in with a male, middle aged doctor, and strapped Zoey to a IV drip.

"Hurry!" I moaned, pained by seeing Zoey, oh my beautiful Zoey in this state. A blonde nurse pulled me away gently but in a hurried motion, and shouted something to me, but I didn't hear. All my senses were on Zoey.

She shook me, and I slowly came back out of my reverie, in time to her the end of her sentence. "...calm and stay out of the way! For the priestess. This is best, just _stay here!_" She said and motioned towards the chair in the corner of the room. I nodded slightly and swayed over to it.

I knew my eyes were wide and bloodshot. My muscles and face tense. My shirt covered in Zoey's blood. I looked at Zoey, and in detail. A knife still protruded from her stomach, blood pouring in the gallons across her shirt, onto the soaked bed, and trickling in thin streams to the polished plastic floor. She wasn't going to live. It would take a miracle to heal her. I saw her blank face, from swollen lips bleeding to the yellowing bruise on her jaw. I looked away and squeezed my eyes shut. I couldn't speak, couldn't even open my mouth for fear that I would make a sound that sounded so pained that it would attract the nurses' attention. Daren't open my eyes for the fear my tears would erupt so violently that I, myself might die of dehydration. Instead I clenched my fists and punched and hole in the plaster wall, which a little cracked and fell to the floor in dust and chunks.

I sat back down and ran my fingers roughly though my hair. '_It's all your fault'_ I told myself repeatedly. Only when I felt a hand on my shoulder did I realise I'd been saying it allowed.

"It's not your fault Stark." Whispered Aphrodite as she removed her hand from my shoulder and sat down next to me.

"The others weren't allowed in. Half the schools in the waiting room." She told me. I raised my head to look at her, and noticed she was crying, and so was I.

"Stark, I- I don't know what..." She trailed off like her words where to painful. We looked at each other for several seconds, listening to the beating of Zoey's weak heart, and the shouts of doctors as they tried desperately to save her, then I pulled Aphrodite into a hug.

Yes, even I was surprised when she hugged me back just as strongly, and wept into my shoulder. It was a hug overly full of frantic pain and emotion. But not in a romantic way, purely friends succumbing to their grief.

"Don't give up yet," I muttered, although I didn't know who too. Either the doctors, Aphrodite, Zoey or even myself, or just plainly all four. "Please, don't give up."

I sent my prayer up just as Zoey's heart monitor stopped beeping. Just droned in a deadly . "_No." _I choaked and pulled away from Aphrodite to kneel beside Zoey's bed, clutching her blood crusting hand. "No please goddess don't do this. Don't take her from me. I love her I really do. Please, I won't be able to live without my beauty, my priestess, my love. _Oh Goddess!" _I cried a suffocated sob. I knew I was praying for a pointless miracle, I knew that it wasn't going to come true.

But then it did.

At first it was a shimmer in the air beside me. Then a person. Nyx.

"Nyx!" I gasped.

The doctors moved away from Zoey gaping at the beautiful Goddess. Nyx quickly, without any words held out her hands over Zoey, and pulled out the knife. A splutter of blood spat out and landed on her silver dress, but quickly dissolved away. She tossed the knife on the floor, cupped her hands over Zoey's still chest, and a white light appeared under them.

I held my breath, watching, willing with all I had for the heart moniter to just give me some beeps! And it did.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

I choked out a sound half of happiness half a growl of fierce protection. I watched, frozen in my spot as Zoey's chest started to rise and fall in a beautiful pattern. The blood on her shirt seamed to spread back towards the wounds and disappear, along with all the cuts, bruises and gashes.

Zoey gasped and shot upright, almost head butting our Goddess in the process. I was so happy. A weight seemed to lift off my chest, but it tightened with love, loyalty and gratitude. Still holding Zoey's hand I stood and turned to Nyx.

"Nyx..." I started but couldn't say anything more.

She smiled softly, "I understand young James. I see your words in your mind. I helped Zoey against my beliefs that natural occurrences must stay natural. But little Zoeybird is a very special case. If she died, so would the whole world. I cannot take that finality. She is my chosen one. My legend. I have very special plans for you both. But they cannot work without both of you. This is why Zoey is alive today. But next time, she won't be so lucky. I cannot risk being hypocritical twice, do you understand my child?" She asked me in a silvery voice. I looked at Zoey, her green brown eyes desperately confused and searching, then back to Nyx.

"I understand. Thank you." I bowed to her, deep and respectful.

She smiled softly. "She's freed of all connections to Stacy. Staciana is her real name. She was the first, practice version of A-ya. So A-ya's sister, that's why she's connected to Zoey. Everyone thought her dead, until today. I knew she was alive but it would have been... _Hypocritical_... of me to say to anyone. I didn't know this was her though, she had over taking a different body."

I grinned at her and repeated my thanks. She just put her hand softly on my cheek and said, "Your heart is pure my child. Keep my Zoey safe." And then faded away.

I stood still for a moment, when I heard a soft, lovely whisper that made my heart race.

"Stark..." Said Zoey who was sat upright on the bed.

I spun around and grasped her in a desperate, loving hug.

An hour later Zoey had been moved back to her room, still traumatised and stiff but otherwise ok.

She'd been visited by nearly every student in the House Of Night and had a croaky voice from talking, saying thank you to them for their concern. After the doctors questioned her about her injuries and the surprise visit from the goddess, I'd insisted on bringing her back to our bedroom. Lying next to her, holding her in my arms, just lying there, gave me a thrill of joy.

We'd been whispering in the darkness of our concealed room for hours when Zoey said, "Stark." In a very serious voice. I'd looked down at her face, only visible by the moonlight from the window on the wall that was on our left.

"Yes my beautiful... _Hot_, stunningly sexy priestess who I love more than the whole universe?"

I saw her grin at me in the darkness and say, "Stark- I want to have..." She stopped saying what she was about to say.

She sounded embarrassed, and as I stroked her cheek with my free hand I felt it grow hotter with her blush.

My eyebrows raised, "What do you want?" I asked grinning and then waggling my eyebrows making her laugh, a rich musical laugh that made a shiver of pleasure run down my spine.

"I want, you. I want you, and a child with you." She whispered, looking up at me.

I was in silence for about three seconds before swooping down my lips to meet hers, pulling apart briefly to say, "I'm all yours Zoey. All yours..."

She let out a cry of joy and clung close to me as I rolled her onto her back. I was lying on top of her, my hands holding her arms above her head while I kissed her with a fierceness I didn't want to control. At first it was soft, loving, then I trailed them down to the edge of her jaw, along her neck, under her ear, down, down, down to the edge of her shirt, which I overlooked without hesitation and tossed onto the floor.

"I love you Zoeybird." I muttered against her skin, "Oh how I love you so much!"

They were my last rational thoughts of that night...

**You like the ending? I did... but then again who doesn't like a bit of fluff? haha well make sure you read the next installment...**

** My Version Of Burned!**

** Chapter 1 out tonight**

**Lots of lurvvvvvv JadeeXbooks xD :) x) :D xx**

** Jade x**


End file.
